Finding Her
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Junpyo stood froozen. "I have a daughter."
1. Prolog

HO, HO, HO~~ Merry~ Critmis~~!

lolz. I hope everyone has a joyous holliday! And my present to you is an updated, beta'd version with more attention to detail, spelling, and clarity. I hope this is better.

I hope you get everything you wished for!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**!EnJOY & BeGIN!**

**Prolog**

..

.

..

The room and hall were silent. No one dared speak. Eyes were wide and jaws were open. But no one dared speak. Breath was caught in the back of throats. But no one dared speak. Brain function had ceased. But no one dared speak. Minds short circuited. But no one dared speak. No nervous laughter. No one dared to make a sound. No unnecessary clearing of throats. No one dared to make a sound. No awkward silence breaking coughs. No one dared to make a sound.

The clock was the only sound that dared. It ticked on through the silence.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The silence was tangible. A pregnanted pause. Suspension building.

"Oppa?" She broke the silence when no one else would. "Speak to me."

He cleared his throat while keep his mouth shut, his jaw flexed before tightening. "Put her in my office." His dark eyes flickered over to the two security men that had followed her in.

Why they couldn't have stopped her, before she made it this far, was a subject he would be having with his security later.

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped in shock. "Bwoh!?" She screeched indignantly. Her arms flailed as the two men lifted her and pulled out out of the office meeting.

He stood from his desk and bowed deeply to the men he was in deep discussion with only moments ago. "My humblest apologies," his english was slow, but with perfect clarity. "Deepest apologies."

"It's fine Junpyo," the elderly man laughed out. "She seems to be a fiesty one, a bit clingy too."

Junpyo strangled out a laugh. "She's unable to let go." His smile was tight

Another man tsked. "I remember that. Back in my day . . . I couldn't keep them away."

"Bryan, in _your_ day, the girls _ran_ from you." Another piped in.

Bryan scowled.

Junpyo chuckled softly. "I am still sorry, this is highly inapporiate timing, Mr. Yamamoto." He bowed once more before sitting.

The first man waved him off. "Nonsense. Life in Russia is like that. All the women are fiesty." He smiled. "That's what makes catching them have the fun."

Junpyo smiled and nodded. "True Mr. Smyrnov."

He shook his head and waved him off. "Being in league with each other go by fist names. Vicktor."

The second man nodded. "I agree. If that's how you handle sudden interuptions - calm, in control, and firmly . . . we will be fine. Call me Rhyuu."

Bryan smiled. "Call me Bob." He grinned cheekily.

The others laughed.

Junpyo stood. "I am truly glad you have agreed to join Shinhwa Corp."

Rhyuu grinned. "Boy, be honest. You would have taken our groups if we didn't agree."

Junpyo grinned wickedly. His plump lips twisted devilishly, while his dark brown eyes gleamed dangerously. "Deh. I would have. You can give me what I want and make it easy on yourself. Or I can take what I want and drag you through hell doing so." He paused for affect. "But you may choose your path, not I."

Rhyuu laughed joyfully. "You are a true business man. You will run Tenshi Group very well."

Junpyo bowed. "Deh. I will." He smiled and gathered the papers that had once covered And as I have stated in each of your contracts. The name of your business will stay, you will just have Shinhwa Corp tacted on. And you can stay in you current position, but you will take orders from me if I see something needs changing."

Each man nodded as small murmurs of understanding fell from their lips.

"Good Day gentlemen. It was a pleasure."

"I'm sure," Rhyuu prodded. "You are now making tripple the money you were."

Junpyo laughed. "Appa always said a smart man was a rich man."

"Indeed, indeed." Rhyuu mumured.

"May your travels home be safe." Junpyo bowed once more before leaving the meeting room.

"Sir," Jae Ni smiled and bowed respectively.

"Where is she?" His voice was cold and laced with malice. He wasn't in the mood to play, let alone be nice.

"W-where you asked her to be put." Jae Ni bit her lower lip and nodded towards her office.

"How did she go?" Junpyo questioned.

"None to quietly sir. She didn't like to be man handled." Jae Ni replied to his question.

Junpyo nodded. "And normally I agree, a woman should never be man handled."

Jae Ni smiled. "Sir . . . it was fun to watch." Her eyes were alite with mirth.

Junpyo shook his head but couldn't stop the smile that split his lips. "I want to know the names of all the security men she passed on the way to this floor. I also want to know the name of the person who specifically told her _what_ room _I _was in."

She nodded. "Righ away sir." She bowed slightly before scurrying back to her desk.

Junpyo nodded and stalked towards his office just down the hall - the office penthouse suit. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Was that necessary?" Junpyo hissed as he slammed the door to his office behind him.

She jumped. Her eyes were still wide in shock. "O-oppa?"

"I had the head of the Shields Corp, the Tenshi Group, _and_ Smyrnov Industries in there!" He growled out in a yell.

She bit her lower lip as her eyes shimmered. "Y-you wouldn't see me," she whispered softly.

Junpyo snorted. "You brought this on yourself." He pointed one slender index finger at her. Junpyo's eyes narrowed. "You did this. Not me." He growled. "You left _me_. Not the other way around!" He laughed mirthlessly. "You left me Hye Su," his voice cracked as he broke once again. His ground together. He thought he was done. Done crying over her. Done feeling broken. Done.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Hye Su's eyes shimmered as she stared at the man before her. "I had to."

Junpyo's brows furrowed. "Had to?" His head cocked to the side. "You had to leave in the middle of the night? Never contact me once while you were gone? Oh, and you have to disappear for over 10 months?" Junpyo squeezed his eyes shut. "10 months. You were gone. No word. No nothing."

"I was pregnant. . ." She whispered.

Junpyo's head shot up. At the age of 23, Junpyo had been accustomed that anything was possible. But this, this stund him. He stood frozen with shock in his steps. "Y-you . . . What?" is face contorted with shock then disbelief, before turning to anger. "How . . ." his voice rose in anger, "COULD YOU?"

Hye Su flinched away in fear. He had never raised his voice at her. "Jun . . . I-I had too," she stuttered out with a great deal of difficulty. "Please, if there was any other way . . . I would have done it."

He stood stock still, which only made her cower in more fear. The boy who had once stood before her was no more.

Again Hye Su made a plea. "Please, Junpyo . . ."

He shook his head angrily at her soft please, "NO! No, Hye Su. No you didn't."

"Your mom . . . made me." Tears began to fall down her face.

Junpyo shook his head."Don't blame this on _her_. All you had to do was tell me! I would have protected you." He heaved a frustrated sigh. He roughly ran a hand through his straight brown locks. His voice barely above a whisper as he continued, "you could have told me."

Again Hye Su pleaded. "Junpyo . . . I had to."

He scoffed. "NO! No, you didn't. You didn't Hye Su."

Tears brimmed over. One after another began to fall down her cheeks. "The baby is safe." Her head lowered softly as more tears fell. Trails of dark inky mascara tears made its way down her face.

Again the man before her scoffed. "Safe?" His face contorted in anger and confusion. "The baby would be safer here," he gestured to himself as his voice rose in volume, "with me!"

She exhaled softly. Her body shook gently in fear. "I . . . I . . . I promise, I would never have left the baby if it wasn't safe." Hye Su wiped at her tears, which just smeared the black lines more. "I put her up for adoption. She's safe." More tears fell.

He stood frozen in place. _It was a girl! I have a daughter!_ He shook his head angrily. He exhaled harshly before turning to leave. HIs hand gripped the door handle.

Hye Su ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head rested on his back. Tears fell faster. Hye Su's voice was rough and watery, "please . . . don't . . . go."

Both hearts shattered all together as they stood in that position.

His hands covered hers, resting for a moment before moving to pull them away.

Hye Su's hands tightened their grips around his upper torso as she realized his intent.

His grip tightened around her hands. Yanking, he felt her hands loosen. Junpyo pulled them apart. He flinched slightly as he heard her yelp. He felt her begin to try and wrap her arms around him again. Junpyo took a step forward and opened the door before snapping his fingers. Two guards came to his aid quickly. Prying her from him, he began walking.

Hye Su's arms flailed around in the air. "JUNPYO . . . DON'T DO THIS." She screamed after him. "Junpyoooooooooooo." She fought the men that held her in place. "WAIT! DON'T GO!" Again Hye Su struggled with the men, but to no avail.

Goo Jun Pyo held his head high while walking to the elevator.

_*Ding* _

Pressing "1", he waited for the elevator to start. His mind raced at a frantic pace. _What does she look like? Where is she? Who is she with? Are they good people? How do I find her? _

A ding was heard. He sighed softly as he walked out of the Shinhwa Corp.

_I will find her._


	2. Ch: 1

**Title:** Finding Her  
**Author:** XxwithxoutaxwordxX  
**Summary (full): **After finding out Junpyo has a daughter-from a past mistake-he sets out to find her. So he can raise her. Can Junpyo find her? Or is it too late?**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama.  
**Rating:** T  
******Warning: This chapter is very short...sorry but don't worry they will be longer.  
Note: **Jan Di has a signature name (need for later purposes). Just wanted to give you a heads up notice.

My Thank You's...

Thank You to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I have been working on it. And as I read back through it - I was unhappy with my work. So I am revamping it up until the new chapter. After the new chapter I will do my best to make sure every chapter is worth being read.

* * *

**BeGIN & EnJOY **

**. . .**

**Chapter One:** Fame and Heartbreak Go Hand in Hand  
**Location: **Seoul, Korea  
**Friday: **12:04:25 PM

. . .

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Mperial King Fashions. How may I help you today?" The receptionist asked, cheerful happiness colored her voice as she answered the phone once again. SHe hummed in reply as she listened to the person on the phone. "Yes ma'am. I understand. Though, I am sorry to say, Miss King is currently out of the office. May I take a message?" She smiled softly as she jotted downa few things on a yellow sticky note. "No problem and thank you for calling." Her voice was poised, hiding the sheere happiness that buzzed through her entire body. Haning up the phone she stood.

"Where are you going?"

She twisted slightly and smiled. "I'm going to see the boss. Will you man the phones Sun Ah?"

Sun Ah smiled softlyy and nodded affirmatively. "No problem," she started as a bright smile covered her lips. "but Jenna, this means I get to take a break and go get lunch."

Jae Na rolled her eyes. "Sure Suni, that's fine but it also means _I _chose the food." She grinned triumphantly. Jenna giggled cutely as her heels clicked on the lenolium flooring. She came to a stop in front of the huge double white doors before knocking.

"Enter."

Jenna smiled at the strict authority in the females voice, simply because she knew how playful the female could really be. She grabbed the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

"Ah~ Hey Jae Na." The female smiled softly. "What'cha need honey."

Jenna smiled at her sweetness. "I think you need a nap Jan Di."

Jan Di smiled tiredly. She let herself relaxed. The once plastic expression gone as exhaustion shined circles under her eyes were visible, constrasting with the paleness of her skin. Her voice was rough - from staying up _way_ to late working. Her eyes were lifeless and strained - sleeping, she needed sleep.

"How are they?" Jenna's eyes sparkled as she moved closer towards the huge artist desk. "How are the drawings?"

Jan Di smiled, a smile full of exhaustion and strain. "They are good. I think these are my favorite yet."

Jae Na hummed in reply. She leaned against the back of Jan Di's leather rolling chair. "Pretty, I agree with you. Best yet." Her eyes sparkled. "So . . . someone called for you Miss King." Her voice was playful as she used the signature name for the fashion business.

Amara King.

It was the perfect name for the fashion world. It mean longlasting, honor, courage, royalty, and honesty.

Jan Di hummed in reply as she listened to her friend. Her eyes never shifting from the paper on the tilted artist desk.

Jenna's eyes sparkled with mirth. Her lips twitch, a smiling playing with the corners. "Though, techincally they asked for a Geum Jan Di." She waited.

Jan Di shot up, twisting in her rolling leather chair.

Jae Na laughed as wide eyes greeted her. She couldn't fight the smile that was threatening her.

Her eyes shimmered. "What?"

Jenna nodded. "She said her name was Mrs Shin." Her lips pursed as her head tilted to the side in thought. "Is that the . . ." she made a hand gesture of a woman's figure, "lady?" Jenna drew her arms closer and made the gesture of rocking a child back and forth.

Jan Di nodded. "Really?" Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "She really called."

Jenna leaned forward and squeezed Jan Di's hands in her own. "It's time for you to bring your baby home." She pulled back with a soft loving him smile.

Jan Di giggled happily. Her baby. _Her's_.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Jae Na looked down at the phone on the side table that was connected to the tilted artist desk

_Beep. Beep._

Jenna picked up the phone. "Hey." She waited as Sun Ah spoke. "Yeah, go ahead and pass her through." Jenna pulled out a steno pad a pen. "Hello Amara Kings office. How can I help you, Mrs Carlson." She smiled sweetly. "I'm good Mrs Carlson. No ma'am. Miss King just left for the day." Jae Na glanced at her quietly spazzing boss and laughed quietly. "No ma'am she will not be back until the following Monday." She giggled softly. "Of course you can leave a message." Jenna bent down and jotted the information down before telling her goodbye.

"Are you sure?" Jan Di questioned. "Till Monday?"

Jae Na rolled her eyes. "Yes till Monday Jan Di." SHe shook her head. "No buts."

Jan Di smiled. "Komawo."

She smiled. "No prob." Her eyes shimmered with mirth. "And I think I deserve a raise."

Jan Di arched an eyebrow in amusement. "How so?"

"You see, if I was a new girl. The two different names, for, practically, two different lives - it could get confusing." Jenna grinned impishly.

The other scoffed. "Nope," she popped the p and grinned.

"Aw, that's not fair and you know it." Jenna whined playfully.

"No, best friends can't pull rank like that just to get a raise." Jan Di shook her head. "It's just not moral." She grinned and winked.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Just get your crap and get out."

Jan Di arched an eyebrow. "Is the secretary kicking the boss out?"

She nodded. "A secretary does what a secretary has to do."

Jan Di snorted. "You sound like you actually do something around here."

Jenna scowled playfully. "Funny." She shooed her. "Get lost."

They laughed together as Jan Di left her office. "All right I'll see you later. Don't work to hard."

Jenna laughed, "Will try."

"Call if you need me." Jan Di called out as she waved to the girls.

"Yes, Miss King," they replied in unison before the elevator doors shut.

**Friday: 1:09:58**  
**Seoul Children Connects  
Adoption Agency: Floor One**

Jan Di blew out a shakey breath Her fingers tapped insistently as she waited in the four white walled room.

Two doors stood on the opposite sides. One led to the outside world, while the other led to another segment of the agency. One person chairs sat in rows around the room. The walls seemed to close in around the people - omnious feeling for those who waited in the room.

To the right was a tall half circular desk. A receptionist sat behind the desk. She smiled kindly at everyone who came through the door. And with a slight nod, the woman would _buzz_in anyone who was supposed to go behind the door to her on her right.

The clock on the wall tiched incessantly from its position on the wall. Time seemed to move slower with every glance Jan Di gave it.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. . . . Tick. . . . Tock. . . . Tick._

She rubbed her clammy hands against her dark denim jeans, for the tenth time in two minutes. She had already been given the 'ok', but still . . . it was nerve racking. Jan Di couldn't wait to meet the little girl she was about to become a mother to. She couldn't wait to hold that beautiful little girl in her arms. Just thinking about _her_ made Jan Di smile.

The door leading to the back suddenly opened. "Mrs. Geum?" A lady dressed in a business pants suit asked while looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

Jan Di looked up. Excitement shone brightly on her face. Standing she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

"Follow me."

Jan Di nodded and did as told. She walked right behind the woman. The door shut with a _thud _behind her. Jan Di jumped slightly — whether from excitement or fear of the one in front — but continued to follow the woman in front of her. Jan Di had been in this _sealed _off section of the building many times before. And just like any other time silence filled the air. This thick mass people worked in complete and utter silence.

Well, complete silence if you block out the elevator music, truthfully a pitiful excuse for music in general.

Light grey carpet covered the floor in every direction. A cluster of tight knit cubicles sat in the middle. People in the cubicles filled out paper work and answered phones. The cubicles were surrounded by meeting rooms, which were behind closed doors. Thick bronzed numbers had been nailed on the door that led to each of the meeting rooms. Large oval shaped tables rolling chairs, a small table with glasses and a pitcher of water in one corner, all adorn each and every meeting room.

Jan Di continued to follow the lady in front as she led her into one of the meeting rooms.

"Wait here, Mrs. Shin will be with you shortly."

Nodding her head, Jan Di watched as the other woman left. She turned in the chair looking at the nonexistent decor. She had been in here before so it was nothing new. She turned, in the chair more, to look out of the floor length window. Though there was nothing special in the room - not even a painting - the view from the window was beautiful. Jan Di smiled at the full of life scene from the window.

The woman — Jan Di had been speaking with for the entire process — knocked softly before proceeding in. "Hello Mrs. Geum."

Jan Di nodded, "Mrs. Shin," was her giddy reply.

She sat down across from Jan Di. The black leather binder thudded softly as she put it on the table. She breathed in deeply. A small sad smile shone on her face. "Mrs. Geum . . . I'm . . . sorry."

Jan Di's heart stopped. A hard lump lodged in her throat. Jan Di barely breathed, doing her best to keep from breaking down. She dared not to speak, knowing full well her voice would betray her. She looked away trying to keep tears from falling, but with every second it became harder.

"Again, I'm sorry. Mrs. Kim . . ." She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "Sometimes . . ." She heaved another sigh and tried again. "Sometimes, the "mother" becomes attached . . . Even when they think they won't."

Jan Di bit her lower lip to avert her mind from the pain her heart was feeling.

"I am truly sorry. I did not think that this would happen."

Jan Di stood quickly. "I . . ." She didn't try to continue. If she did, she knew she would break down into tears.

Mrs. Shin nodded. "I understand. I know this is hard. I am personally going to . . ." She stopped. Her silver hair shimmered softly under the light as she stood. Making her way around the table, Mrs. Shin leaned over and gave Jan Di a hug. "Hun . . . it will be okay. Don't worry, your time will come." Mrs. Shin rubbed Jan Di's back soothingly. "Will try again . . . but this time I'll find the perfect little girl." She continued to speak softly and do her best to sooth the girl in her arms.

Jan Di shut her eyes tightly as a tear slid down her cheek. _All the planning. All the dreaming. The waiting. All the stuff we were going to do. The room I made...Her room._ Her head slouched forward. All the work had been for nothing..

Mrs. Shin stood. "I will give you some time. Once you have collected your thoughts, Go out the door and take a sharp right the exit door is right there. It will lead you out the back door." She rubbed her back one more time in a soothing manor before making her quiet exit.

Jan Di sat there as her heart sunk lower in her chest if possible. She did the exact thing Mrs. SHin told her not to do. Get her hopes up. Her hand flew up to her mouth as a sob escaped from behind her trembling lips. Tears began to fall. How could a room that was once so cheerful room turned cruel and cold so quickly?


	3. Ch: 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
******Note: **Jan Di has a signature name (need for later purposes). Just wanted to give you a heads up notice." DarK & Mperial FantaC (AN/:pronounced - dark and emperial fantasy- MINE),

Okay! Revised AND MUCH LONGER!

* * *

**Finding Her  
Chapter twO **

**...**

**..**

Chapter Two

Jan Di bit her lower lip as more tears slid down her cheeks. Her hands reached up and covered her face as her body shook. How could she have been so stupid.

_Knock . Knock_

Jan Di bit hr lower lip to keep another sob in as she breathed in deeply - trying to calm the sobs.

"Mrs. Geum?" Mrs. Shin questioned as she slowly stepped forward from behind the heavy wooden door, checking on her. "Oh!" Her head tilted to the side as her eyes became glossy. She walked forward and quickly scooped the girl up into her arms in a tight hug. "There, there, child." She cooed softly - like any mother would for their distraught child. She rocked gently from side to side in their standing position. She shushed her softly and continued to rock back and forth. "I'm sorry it had to happen to you my child."

Minutes later Jan Di pushed back. She wiped at the tears that had fallen in torrid raids. She left a stunned Mrs. Shin in her wake as she ran towards the back exit.

She breathed in deeply enhaling the cool air. It wasn't helping. She was suffocating. Jan Di's hands fanned the air as she tried to breath - taking deep gulps. No she would not break down here.

With shaky hands she pulled out her Iphone and dialed the familure number. "Come get me." Tears slid down her cheeks as she slid down the stone wall. She whimpered as she covered her face. Jan Di's world was falling apart. How could she have been so stupid?

Minutes later a black BMW pulled up on the road in front of Jan Di.

"Honey?"

Jan Di made a signal like a wave of some sort. A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt the familur strong arms wrap around him. "Yun . . . Ap . . . They . . . they . . ."

"Shhhh," the taller cooed into Jan Di's ear as he picked the girl up bridal style. "Come on. You will come home with me tonight."

Jan Di nodded into the elder's neck as her arms tightened around the broad shoulders.

Yun stepped into the back of his BMW and instructed the driver to go. He cuddled the younger while rocking back and forth.

Yun carried Jan Di bridal style into his apartment after thanking the floorman for his help. "You hungry honey?"

Jan Di shook her head and held on tighter.

"You're not going anywhere okay. Besides Jae Umma will be home in a few minutes." He rubbed soothing circles onto the younger's back as he continued to rock her from their sitting position on the couch.

"Yunnie! I'm home."

"Jae! Come here now."

"Yunho that is no wa-" She paused, eyes widening in horror as she saw the broken and lost Jan Di in her lover's arms she moved and quickly pulled the doe-eyed girl into her arms. She cooed gently. "Appa go and make her some chocolate milk." She hugged the girl in a standing position. "Let's go put you in a bubble bath okay?"

Jan Di stared with empty eyes up at the woman she had come to call a close friend - so close she was known as Umma - her second mom. She tried to nodded, but it only came out as a semi bob.

Jae Na frowned and tucked her against her side ass he walked towards the huge master bathroom. "A bubble with with lavender and vanilla - calm and relax."

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. "Just don't leave me alone," she whispered hoarsely.

Jae Na tightened her hug. "We won't honey, we won't."

Jae stared at the younger in the bubble bath with worried eyes. She watched as the younger blinked normally and stared at the white sponged wall. Her dark chocolate eyes void of . . . everything. She leaned back as she felt her lover wrap his arms around her.

"She okay, yeobo?"

Jae shrugged. "I honestly don't know." She chewed on her lower lip. Unshed tears turned her chocolate doe eyes a glossy brown. "She wanted the child so much," she whispered. She turned in her lover's embrace. Jae Na wrapped her arms around Yunho's middle as quiet sobs wracked her body.

. . .

Jan Di shifted helpfully as Yunho placed her in the master bed. "You'll sleep in here with us."

Jae Na climbed into bed next to Jan Di and held up a warm mug of chocolate milk. "Just drink a little baby. It'll sooth you - so you can sleep."

Jan Di carefully took the cup and drank the warm liquid. Her eyes closing involentarily as the warm liquid coated her throat in a soothing manner - easing the soreness from her crying earlier. When she was finished she handed the cup back to Jae Na who gave it to Yunho. Jan Di pulled the covers as she slid to a laying position. She curled up onto her light side.

Jae Na did the same wrapping her arms around the frail girl. She guided Jan Di's head towards her chest - her arms incircling the shaking girl.

Minutes later Yunho joined them - slipping in behind Jae - and wrapped his stong long arms around both. He kissed Jae Nas neck, while rubbed the other's back.

Slowly they fell into a restless, peaceless sleep.

**!~! Junpyo !~!**

Junpyo heaved a sigh as he stood staring at the food the chef had prepared for him for dinner. His head cocked to the side.

Anger.

It fueled him. Junpyo pulled on the chair flinging it back behind him - it fell to the ground sideways. He watched as someone went to pick it up.

"Leave it." He croaked out. "Leave it and get out. All of you! OUT!"

His world's axis titled the more he thought of the little girl that was meant for him to hold and kep safe. A tear slid down Junpyo's cheek as the last maid left - shutting the door behind her.

He leaned hunched forward over the dinning table. Junpyo's hands clenched into fists gathering the pristine white table cloth, it had black threaded intricate designs on it, in his balled hands. Another tear slid down his cheek. _How was this possible? What was she thinking?_ Junpyo screamed and yanked on the cloth. Pulling it towardhim and off to the his left. He watched with a little joy as the china dishes shattered in the cloth - food splattering on the floor - no longer was the cloth white.

But it wasn't enough - anger still flowed through him like blood itself. Junpyo screamed once more as a sob fell from his lips. He turned with animalistic eyes and picked up the chair he had flung. He raised it over his head and brought it down harshly on to the table. The chair splitered as the table cracked. Junpyo dropped the broken pieces and repeated the process with the otherfive chairs.

Junpyo panted as sweat rolled down his neck. He glanced at the huge china cabnet in the corner of the room as he walked towards it. His hands reached out from his position on the side. His slender finger slid in between the wall on the tall cabnet. Junpyo pushed. A satisfied clang, followed by boom and crack rang through the closed dinning room. The cabnet had fallen - hitting the table- splintered into as all of its contents shattered. He looked around the room with frantic eyes.

There was nothing left to destroy.

With a sickish thud he fell to his knees on the tilted floor. His hands covered his face as Junpyo hunched forward and began to cry.

Where was his little girl?

Was she safe?

Was she healthy?

Was she even alive?

~!~ Jan Di ~!~

Buzz. Buzz.

Jan Di groane dan drolled over - the arm around her waist tightened softly. Slowly her bloodshot doe eyes opened.

Buzz. Buzz.

"Answer the phone!" Jan Di snapped. It was making the headache worse

Yunho chuckled. "pabo, it's yours."

Jan Di growled softly and snatched the phone away - one eye open, slowly drooping. "Yoboseyo."

"Miss. Geum! FINALLY!"

Jan Di frowned, _who the hell is this?_

"It's Mrs. Kwon."

"I'm sorry you hav-"

"I work with Mrs. Shin."

Jan Di's eyes widened as she shot up. "M-Mrs. Kwon?"

The other the couple with her stopped talking quietly to stare at their ttal.

"Yes, can you come in?"

Jan Di frowned, "deh,"

"Come quickly my child."

~!~

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. Huge circular black sunglasses hid her red doe eyes. She was wearing the same jeans from yesterday and one of Jae Na's shirts. "I'm here to see Mrs. Shin and Mrs. Kwon." Her voice was deep and rough.

"Um, do you have an appointment?"

Jan Di squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to be here, the memories were to fresh. "I don't know." Hr head was beginning to hurt, _bad. Sh_e brought her left hand up to rub her temple.

"Well, miss . . . I'm sorry but th-"

"She doesn't need a meeting." Mrs. Shin snapped. Mrs. Shin smiled softly. "Come my child."

Jan Di gulped softly as she was led back into the room from yesterday.

"Please wait her for a few." Mrs. Shin smiled encouragingly before closing the door.

_"Knock"_

Jan Di looked up at the sound of the knock on the door.

"Miss. Geum?" Mrs. Kwon slowly stepped forward from behind the heavy wooden door. "I am Mrs. Kwon. I called you."

Jan Di stood, quickly wiping away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Why?"

"In many cases we can not do this. But in rare cases like this we can offer a child in need of a chance to have a real home with a family that is deserving." Mrs. Kwon paused, her head tilted to the side, a small smile ghosted across her lips.

Jan Di looked at the elderly woman before her. "Why", was her only question.

"You both need someone to love the other."

Silence.

Mrs. Kwon spoke first. "When a child like this one - left on the doorstep - we are allowed to treat this child as if she is on the adoption list. But we only have 1 month until child services take her -that is if we can not find her a home." She breathed in deeply before continuing. "In your two separate cases, we are allowed to offer both of you a chance that was..shall we say . . . taken from you." Mrs. Kwon paused.

Jandi stood, unmoving, unsure of whether this was real or just a figment of her imagination.

"The child has no one."

"Can I see her?" Jan Di's head tilted to the side.

Mrs. Kwon smiled. "This way." Standing she opened the door. "She is about 3 1/2 months old. Her mother dropped her on our door step. Since she was dropped on our step, the government is letting us take care of her for the a-lotted time." She paused as she turned the corner and continued walking. "No one wants to adopt her since her background is unknown. The only thing they said was that there was no known diseases in the family."

She opened one of the many wooden doors in the tall adoption agency building. The door opened into a medium sized nursery room. "Over here." Mrs. Kwon stepped sideways and over to a wooden crib.

Jan Di peered down inside the crib.

"She weighs 14.21lbs."

She stood in awe at the little bundle before her. "She's so tiny", was Jan Di's whispered reply. The little girl in the crib cooed softly in her sleep. Jan Di smiled suddenly. She looked up from the little girl in the crib. "When..."

"As soon as you fill out the forms. I know for a fact that your home is already fit for a child." Mrs. Kwon smiled softly. "Come on child lets get you and _your _baby home." Mrs. Kwon's hand was gently placed on the small of Jan Di's back as she began to guide her towards another room.

"She said yes?" Mrs. Kim asked Mrs. Kwon as they entered the room.

Mr. Kwon smiled.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

Jandi looked down at the small bundle in her arms. _How is this possible? _She smiled. _She's oblivious to the world? _Jandi heaved a small sigh of pure amazement as she looked at the child she held gently. Jandi wrapped the blanket tighter around the little girl in her arms as the wind swirled around them. A giggle escaped from her tinted pink lips as she continued to stare at the small bundle. Joy beyond words filled Jandi to the core - this little bundle was hers.

~!~

Jandi smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. "We are home Geum Rae Na . . . home." She cooed softly to the little bundle before walking To Rae Na's new room. She placed the small bundle into the light pink and white baby crib. Jan Di hummed softly and smoothed out the baby's thin black hair. She was beautiful. Stepping out of the room, Jandi walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone. "Umma!"

"Neh?"

"She's beautiful."

Both girls giggled in quiet glee.

"I'm glad my daughter. We'll stop be soon to see here."

**!~! JunPyo !~!**  
**Shinhwa Headquarters  
Penthouse Office: 60th Floor**

Jun Pyo threw the golden plated pin down on the wooden desk in frustration. _Where could she be? _

"Sir! We were able to trace her to the Seoul Hospital."

Jun Pyo looked up, "then why are you standing here?"

"Neh, neh." He bowed and quickly left the office.

**2 Weeks Later  
Home Office: Second Floor**

"I'm sorry sir. There has been no signs of her. No trails to follow. Everything is a dead end."

Junpyo banged his hands on the wood table. He screamed in frustration before throwing all the papers on his desk into dissoray on the ground.

"I'm sorry sir. We'll keep looking."

A tear rolled down his cheek. _God please let me find her._


	4. Ch: 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
**Rating:** T  
******Warning: This chapter is very short...sorry but don't worry they will be longer.  
Note: **Jan Di has a signature name (need for later purposes). Just wanted to give you a heads up notice." DarK & Mperial FantaC (AN/:pronounced - dark and emperial fantasy- MINE),

* * *

**Present - Five Years Later**

**Jan Di** : Age 26  
**Jun Pyo** : Age 28  
**Rae Na** : Age 5

**!~! Junpyo !~!  
First Class: Seat 4 B [Outer Isle]  
02:05:58 AM**

Chapter Three

Junpyo's dulled eyes scanned the area. His knee bounced up and down as he waited for his flight to be called. He stared down at his ticket. It had been five years since he had been home. He had found he couldn't stay in once place for to long. It was hard - seeing families, seeing little girls with their fathers. It hurt, hurt deeply. He had found moving - not staying in one place to long - had kept his heart from shattering - more than it already was.

Every little pair of shiny black shoes, every little fancy dress, every little giggle, every little dimpled smile. It all hurt. It broke his heart over and over to hear, let alone see the happy families that seemed to surround him. Everywhere he looked a father could bee seen throwing his little girl into the air before catching her.

His palms itched to do the same.

Junpyo wanted to hear the tinkling laughter of a little girl fill his home, heart, and ears. He wanted toys strewn across his livingroom floor. He wanted pinks flowers, pink dresses, and pick teddy bears in a room in his house. He wanted _his_ daughter.

Junpyo gulped. He heaved a deep sigh. Now was not the time to break down.

The airport had to be the aboslute worst part. Families were always gathered in an airport.

_Flight 245 to Seoul, Korea Is Now Boarding . . ._

Junpyo heaved a small sigh, stood and grabbed the trolly that was sitting in front of him. He gave his bags to the correct people before walked towards the ticket collector.

"I hope you enjoy you flight and our accomidations are agreeable." The lady smiled softly and handed him back his stamped ticket.

Junpyo nodded stoically and boarded the plane.

He frowned as he looked at the rich people that mingled in first class. His hollow eyes flitted around the area before he heaved a sigh and closed them. Junpyo needed a drink. An alcoholic drink. NOW. He smiled at the stewardess that directed him to the correct seat in the first class area.

"Here is your seat sir, have a good flight." She smiled brightly and walked away.

"Oppa?"

Junpyo froze. He snarled softly - his nose flaring. Junpyo massaged the bridge of his nose. _How in hell did this happen? _Now he needed more than a drink. He needed an alcoholic IV. That was the only way possible that this flight wouldn't end in bloodshed.

After five years of not seeing her, not hearing from her, not caring about her, not having to _pretend_ to like her . . . she . . . she was sitting _right_ beside him on the _God-forsaken_ plane. Someone had to be out to get him. There was simply no way this was _pure_ coincidence. NO WAY! He hid his glare and pressed the button above his head - calling for a stewardess.

"Sir?"

Junpyo smiled, "is there any way I can move?"

She frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir - there are no more first class seats available."

Junpyo's jaw clenched. "Any third class?"

The stewardess shook her head. "I'm sorry sir."

Junpyo growled. "Fine," he hissed softly. A pout covered his plump lips. This flight was going to be long and cruel. "How long until we leave and land?"

The stewardess blinked and smiled softly. "Everything is going to be okay. It shouldn't be to long 5-6 hours at most. IF you were traveling the same destination as yesterday, think of it this way: the worst part is over." Her voice was soothing.

_Like hell that wasn't long._ He held back a snort. _Worst part over - if you only knew._ Junpyo nodded, "can I get a drink?"

"What kind sir?"

Junpyo shrugged. "Alcohol. I want the strongest and the maximum amount. A cold glass and a coca cola." He gruffed out and shifted. Thank the Lord he had worn a t-shirt and jeans. He was already uncomfortable . . . that would only have made it worse.

The stewardess returned mintues later with four small bottles. "I am sorry to say you can only have four of these, that is the limit."

He mumbled a few choice words under his breath before smiling and taking the four small offered bottles and the short glass filled half way with coke and ice. He took one of the four mini bottles and opened it. He downed it. Junpyo heaved a sigh and prayed that a slight buzz from the alcohol would kick in soon. He grasped the coke glass and poured the contents of the second mini bottle inside. Junpyo brought it to his lips and sipped slowly.

"Why are you ignoring me, Junpyo?"

He rolled his eyes.

As if she didn't know the answer to that. How stupid _could_ she be?

Junpyo smirked. Very stupid.

"Oppa?" Her smooth voice called out. "Wae?"

Junpyo snorted and took another sip of his drink. "Do you really wat me to answer tha, Hye Su?"

"Deh, Oppa."

He scoffed. "I can't believe you!" disbelief colored his voice. He snarled seconds later. He glared scathingly. "Don't call me Oppa. _You _have no right."

"But Oppa?" She whined in a high pitched nasally voice.

He hadn't missed her. Junpyo was sure of that. After five years, there wasn't even a spark left, not even an ember. He heaved a small sigh. A major part of him was glad that no feelings were left. But a small, almost unnoticable part of him ached. Ached to hold her. To take in every detail of her and wonder how much of their daughter looked like her.

"Did you miss me, Oppa?" She sang in impish mockery.

"Aniyo." He snapped.

Hye Su pouted. "Don't be like that Oppa~" She whined once more

Junpyo turned. It was true he hadn't missed her . . . Well . . . He had missed her eyes.

Those beautiful genetic icy blue eyes.

They stared at him. Haunting him. Calling him.

Those angelic orbs - like a silent ocean, calm and fluid, on a bright breezy sunny day. But how quick could those angelic orbs could turn demonic and evil.

Junpyo heaved a sigh. _What if my daughter has the same blue eyes?_

Hye Su pouted and batted her eyes dramatically. "Oppa~" She whined once more.

Junpyo frowned. Had she always been this whiny?

"Wae?" Her head tilted to the side. "Can't we start over Oppa?"

Junpyo gorwled softly. _Start over? _

She wanted to start over? After everything she had done. She wanted to start over? Act as if nothing happened? Forget that they had a child somewhere out there in this world? Pretened the chid enver existed? Had she always been this naive? This vain? This cold? This cruel? This hurtful? Had he never noticed?

"Oppa~" She whined once more.

Junpyo took a large sip of his coke and rum. She really needed to stop whining.

"Can we start over?" Hye Su looked at him pleadingly. A soft hint of begging laced her voice.

Junpyo smiled bright. "Deh."

Hye Su's eyes widened. She smiled brightly. Her hads clapped together in glee. "Chincha?"

"Sure." He sipped his drink. "Just for the record . . ."

She cocked her head to the side. "Deh?"

"Should we try for another chlid?" His head cocked to the side as he set his drink down. His fingers laced together before holding up his chin. "Will you get rid of this one too?" He smirked visciously. "Leave her on the steps of an adoption agency too?" Junpyo chuckled at the other's distraught look. "Can I at least see the child first this time?"

Hye Su's eyes widened. Her breath hitched. She bit her lower lip and turned to face the window. Hye Su's hand clenched together in anger. _You'll see Junpyo. I'll get you back in no time. It was just stupd mistake. It won't happen again._

Junpyo smirked. He had always had a knack for shutting her up. He burrowed into his chair as he tried to find a comfortable position. Junpyo picked his drink up once more. _F__inally some peace and quiet._

His lips pursed as he felt Hye Su shift next to him._ We need to get there faster._

The words from earlier filted in. His smirk dropped. Junpyo's lips pursed once more. Had he been too cruel? Yeah, what he said was cruel. But it was needed. He heaved a small sigh and sipped at his coke and rum. _Please let the flight go by faster than it is suppose to._

_. . . _

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Apartment 2014B  
Saturday: 06:59:36 AM**

"Umma! Umma!" Rae Na jumped up and down on the bed repeatedly. "UUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAAA!" She giggled as she was pulled down, under the covers, suddenly.

"Rayne, It's like 7 o`clock in the morning on a Saturday." She tickled the girl under the covers. "Why are you awake so early."

Rayne pouted, "Umma~" She whined cutely. "Don't you remember Umma?"

Jandi feigned ignorance. "What do you mean Rayne?"

Rae Na crossed her arms - her pout become dominant. "Umma~ Halmoni and Haraboji are coming!"

Jandi brought her fingers to her lips. She drummed them against her lower lip as she pretended to think. "No they aren't." Her head cocked to the side as she hid her smile.

"Umma~!" Rae Na whined while fanning the air with her small chubby fingers.

Jandi held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright . . . they are coming, but not _this_ early." She pulled the covers back and looked at the clock. "We still have five hours before the plane even starts to desend into Seoul, Korea." She tapped Rae Na's nose softly and smiled. "Shall we go back to sleep for a little while?"

Rae Na followed her mother's earlier actions and drummed her chubby little fingers against her lower lip. "I guess . . ."

Jan Di smirked and tapped her nose once more. "Then come here. Let Umma wrap you up in her arms." She held her arms open and smiled as the bundle crawled into her arms. She secured the chiled against her side, while bringing the covers up around them. "Sleep my little angel."

**~!~ ThreE HourS LateR ~!~**

"Okay Umma's Little Angel - rise and shine~" Jandi cooed as she ran her pointer finger over Rae Na's plump little cheek. "Aigoo~" she chuckled as the little girl rolled over onto her side. "Don't you want to get a bath?" She poked Rayne's cheek. "Then some breakfast?" She poked her cheek once more."And then getting dressed before we go and meet Halmoni and Haraboji at the airport?"

Immediately the little girl sprung up in the bed. "I want a bath!"

Jan Di giggled and smiled at the little girl laying on her bed. "Then come on." She grabbed Rae Na's hand, "shower or bath?"

Rae Na bit her lower plump lip. "Shower."

Jan Di nodded. She set the water to the right tempature and held her daughters hand as she stepped into the glass shower. "Umma will be back - she's gonna start breakfast okay?" She smiled as the little girl nodded. "The door will be left open. I'll go put your poptarts in the toaster."

"Neh, Umma!"

Jan Di smiled and nodded for running into the kitchen and popping four poptarts into the toaster. She zoomed back into the back room to see her little girl washing her hair. _She has grown up so fast. _She smiled. _You're so beautiful...I wonder what your mother and father look like. _

"Umma, I'm done."

Jan Di stepped forward and cut the water off. "Let's get you dried, dress, and ready to eat." She wrapped a towel around Rae Na before hoisting her into the air.

* * *

**Finding Her**

* * *

Rae Na giggled as she bounced up and down on her heels. Her tiny hands fanned the air. She bit her lower lip in concentration. Her mission? Find Halmoni and Haraboji. And if she chooses to accept and complete her mission - free ice cream at home.

Jandi smiled as she grabbed one of Rae Na's little hands. "Do you see them honey?"

Rae Na shook her head negatively.

Jan Di smiled and hoisted the little girl up into her arms.

"Umma, Umma." The little girl called out as she spotted her grandparents.

Jandi giggled softly and set the girl down on her feet. "Okay just wa-" Her eyes widened. She shrieked softly, "RAE NA!" Jan Di ran forward. She moved faster as she watched her daughter run into someone - falling backwards roughly.

Rae Na started to tear up as she hit the ground harshly. Her lower lip jutted outward. Her dak icy blue eyes stared upward at the man she had ran into. "Mi-mianhe," she sniffled softly.

. . .

**!~! JunPyo !~!  
Seoul Airport**

Junpyo sighed as he stepped back onto Korean soil. He had been gone far to long. He pushed his hands into his black suit pants pockets. He entered the terminal with Hye Su trailing after him

"Master Goo," and middle aged man spoke softly as he bowed.

Junpyo smiled, "hello Jaemin."

The middle aged man smiled. "I shall get your bags. The car is directly out front."

Junpyo nodded and moved forward - towards the exit. His dark chocolate eyes stared at his iphone-4 as he began walking through the airport. He glance up every now and then - watching as people moved out of his way. Soft whispers reached his ears.

"He's returned."

"The owner of Shinhwa Corp has returned after 4 years."

He smirked. He slid the dark sunglasses higher up on his nose and pulled the ball cap down a little lower. He coninuted walking at leisure. He grunted as he was hit in the legs - his iphone-4 dropping to the ground with a clank. Junpyo looked down to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and icy - teary - blue eyes. _Those eyes._ His eyes widened. He took his glaces and hung them from his shirt.

"Mi-mianhe."

He dropped down onto his haunches in front of the girl. His dark chocolate eyes bore into the little girls blue eyes. "It's okay." He smiled. He jumped back as the girl was quickly lifted.

Jan Di grabbed Rae Na and hoisted her up into her arms. "Baby are you okay? You know better than to run off from Umma! You scared Umma." She hugged the girl tightly. Her dark teary brown doe eyes stared up into the man Rae Na had ran into. "Mianhe, it's hard to keep her on a leash. Forgive me...?" She smiled at Rae Na once more.

"It's okay. Junpyo," he spoke. He stood slowly after grabbing his iphone-4. A smile graced his lips. Junpyo tucked a strand of hair behind Rae Na's ear. "She's beautiful." He winked at the little girl.

Jan Di smiled. "Komawo...we have to go though. Rae Na tell Junpyo good bye."

The little girl giggled and waved at Junpyo.

He smiled and did the same. HIs dark chocolate eyes followed The woman and her child as they left.

**. . . **

**~!~ Jan Di**

"Oh! Jan Di! Are you and Rae Na okay?"

Jan Di smiled.

Rae Na squealed. "Halmoni! Haraboji!" She gigled and held her arms out for Jan Di's mother to take her.

Jan Di smiled, "Come on Umma, Appa let's go home!" She grabbed her parents luggage cart and began to push it while the elder two played with her child.

**. . . **

**!~! JunPyo**

Junpyo stared at the two girls. _Her eyes, they were just like Hye Su's._

"Mr. Goo?"

Junpyo turned and smiled. "Jaemin, come I have work for you."

The middle aged man smiled. "Neh, sir." He bowed slightly before beginning to push the luggage cart towards the exit. "What is it you need sir?"

Junpyo glanced at the lady in front of him. "I want you to find everything you know about a woman named Jan Di and her child Rae Na."

The man bowed once more, "neh sir."

* * *

So what did you think? Feedback PLEASE!


	5. Ch: 4

**Summary (full): **After finding out Junpyo has a daughter-from a past mistake-he sets out to find her. So he can raise her. Can Junpyo find her? Or is it too late?**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
******Warning: This chapter is very short...sorry but don't worry they will be longer.  
Note: **Jan Di has a signature name (need for later purposes). Just wanted to give you a heads up notice." DarK & Mperial FantaC (AN/:pronounced - dark and emperial fantasy- MINE),

* * *

**Finding Her  
Chapter fOuR **

**Jan Di** : Age 26  
**Jun Pyo** : Age 28  
**Rae Na** : Age 5

**. . . **

**~!~ Jan Di  
Five Years Earlier**

Jan Di smiled as she phoned her _real_ umma.

She placed the small bundle into the pale light pink, brown and white baby crib. Jan Di hummed softly and smoothed out the baby's thin black hair.

She was beautiful. Her skin was a creamy tan - no blimishes. Her eyes, oh her eyes, they were a huge puppy style doe eyes - icy blue in color. Her nose was short and pixie like - with a slight flare to the naustrils. Her lips were plump and heart shaped. - She was perfect.

Stepping out of the room, Jan Di walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone. "Umma!"

"Neh?"

Jan Di giggled softly as her umma squealed on the other side of the phone. Both girls giggled in quiet glee.

"Did you get her? What does she look like? Does she resemble you? It's a girl right? How old is she? Her eyes, are they pretty?"

Jan Di smiled. "Umma! Umma . . . one at a time."

Her mother laughed.

"Yes, I got her. She's beautiful. Yeah she does kinda - her nose looks like mine; so do her lips - though they are plump; her skin does to." She sighed softly, "so soft and creamy white." Jan Di giggled softly. " Yeah, it's a girl and she is 3 months old."

Her mother cooed softly over the phone. "OH! What did you name her?"

"Geum Rae Na."

Her mother squeeled before yelling. "YEOBO! HER NAME IS GEUM RAE NA!" She giggled. "Don't _shush_ me!" She growled softly.

Yeah, she got her fiestiness from her mother.

Jan Di smiled, "Umma, I'll talk to you later . . . She's starting to wake."

"Oh! Okay . . . Both of you stay safe and warm - winter is coming up soon!"

"Deh, Umma."

**Present Time  
****Saturday: 12:45:05 AM**

Rae Na giggled as her haraboji snuck her a piece of candy 'behind' her mother's back.

Jan Di smiled and rolled her eyes softly. As if she didn't know her daughter was eating sugar. She glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye as she prepared lunch with her mother.

"She has gotten to so big!" Her mother cooed softly. A small giggle falling from her lips as her wrinkled face lit up with a smile. Her light hazel eyes glistened with complete happiness.

Jan Di smiled brightly. That little girl had become the light of her life. "Yes Umma, yes she has." She glanced over once more to see her Appa tickling Rae Na mercilessly. Her head tilted to the side as she embedded that memory into her mind. "So how long are you both staying for?" Her dark chocolate eyes stared down at the Jelly sandwich she was cutting into small squares for her daughter.

Her Umma shrugged, "not to long dear...your Appa has to travel to Incheon for work."

Jan Di nodded, "You're going with him?" Her eyes widened slightly, "you never go. Don't tell me . . . you're gonna . . ." She lifted her eyebrow suggestively.

"Guem JAN DI!" Her mother's cheeks tinted a red.

She laughed, "dang! Umma still getting some and her daughter is still not getting anything . . . That's kinda sad."

Her mother chuckled, "oh! I have the perfect guy." She fanned the air as she went into highschool 'crush' girl mode. "He is so~ handsome, intelligent, kind...he'd be perfect. And he loves kids! Kya~ He'd be perfect!" She giggled softly and grabbed her phone. "He just got back to Korea - he's been travelling."

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. "Umma, no."

Her mother outed slightly, "Ugh! Fine - but take his number just in case. His name is Woo Bin."

Jan Di nodded and took the piece of paper her mother had offered her - sticking it to the fridge, out of the child's reach.

"Rae Na! Appa! Dinner time!" Both Jan Di and her mother called.

~!~

Jan Di sniffled softly, "Do you really have to go? I thought I was going to get you for a whole two days...at least?"

Rae Na clung to her leg as she cried softly. "Halmoni...Haraboji~"

Jandi's Umma and Appa cried softly and kissed both of the girls cheeks. "I know," her Umma claimed softly.

Her appa smiled sadly, "Mianhe baby...I didn't know this was going to happen. But we'll make another trip here soon and I promise we will stay longer.

Her umma hugged her tightly. "Don't forget about the number on the fridge..." She winked before stepping out side and towards the cab - where her husband was standing.

Jan Di and Rae Na waved goodbye before shutting the door and walking back up to their apartment. "They'll visit again...so what do you want to do?"

"I wanna watch the Tinkerbell movie, halmoni brought me."

Jan Di smiled and ushered the little girl towards the couch. "Araso."

**. . .**

**~!~Junpyo**

Junpyo shifted in his leather chair. His hands rising instantly to massage his temples at the oncoming headache. His dark chocolate eyes flickered to the large circular clock on his office wall. _12:13 pm._ He heaved a small sigh. _What if...what if she actually is my daughter? Can it really be that simple? Could she have always been this close to me? Without me even noticing? Could She really be?_ Junpyo groaned. His scrunched his eyes closed before blink repeatedly to clear his blurry vision. He ran his fingers through his soft hair and pulled at it gently. There was no way it was that simple, just...no way. He leaned forward - letting his elbows rest on the desk while his face rested on his hands.

A head of thick dark hair peeked in. A small smile on his features. "Well look at that! The "Great Goo Junpyo" has returned." He smiled cheekily.

Junpyo chuckled softly, "Annyeong Haseyo - Yi Jung."

The other smiled and plopped down in the leather chair facing the huge desk. "The other's should be here soon."

Junpyo nodded. "I fig-"

"Yoyoyo!" Woo Bin exclaimed as he stepped inside - followed by a sleepy looking Jihoo. "The prodigal one has returned to us!" He smiled cheekily like Yi Jung had done earlier and plopped down next to Yi Jung.

Jihoo nodded at the boy before claiming the leather couch.

"So what are you up too?" Woo Bin smirked. "You use to hate work. Now after being gone so long the first place you go is to your "office" to work?" He stood and leaned over the desk placing a hand on Junpyo's forhead. He cocked his head to the side. "No fever..." He chuckled and moved back to his seat after Junpyo swatted his hand away from him.

Junpyo smiled sadly.

"Your still thinking about her aren't you?" Jihoo questioned - his eyes closed while his caramel colored hair fell across his face.

Junpyo gave a mirthless laugh. _You know me to well don't you?_ "Yea...I saw Hye Su. Had to sit by her on the plane."

The others frowned softly.

"Mianhe, Junpyo, Mianhe." Woo Bin whispered softly.

Junpyo scoffed and shook his head. "Aniyo...I did this to myself." He smiled sadly. _I should have been better...a beter son, a better lover, a better human. Do I even deserve that little girl?_ He closed his eyes and swiveled his chair around - facing away from the guys as a tear slid down his cheek._ No, no I don't._ He gulped - swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You'll find her." Jihoo spoke softly. Each of them knowing the torment the elder had put himself through.

He scoffed once more. Another - kinder - smile slid onto his lips. "I think I did..." he whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Did you really?" Woo Bin questioned.

Junpyo turned back around - all traces of tears gone. He nodded, "I have Jaemin looking into it for me." He sighed, a dazed look filled his murky dark chocolate eyes. "Her eyes...they were the same. The same as Hye Su's." He smiled. "She had my lips, thank God she got her mother's nose though." A playful glint lingered in his eyes as the others registered what he had truly said.

The other three laughed softly.

"Yea, I agree...your nose...that would have been bad." Yi Jung mehronged the other one.

"Yah!" Junpyo smiled brightly, laughing softly.

They all paused.

"Enter," Junpyo commanded.

Jaemin stepped inside, bowing deeply. "Annyeong Haseyo Flower 4, Mianhe...I will come back later." He stood to leave.

Junpyo waved it off. "Do you have the files?"

Jaemin nodded and walked briskly towards Junpyo's desk. "This is everything, sir."

Junpyo nodded, "Oh! And Jaemin? I need a new phone - I dropped the other one."

Jaemin nodded and turned to leave.

Jihoo sat up and moved to the third chair that faced Junpyo's desk.

"You gonna open it?" Woo Bin questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

Junpyo bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed the manila folder and opened it. His dark chocolate eyes scanned the pages.

"Well? What does it say?" Yi Jung exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

So what did you think? Feedback PLEASE!


	6. Ch: 5

**Title:** Finding Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
**Rating:** T  
******Warning:  
Note:** I am sorry it has taken so long.

* * *

_Present_

**Jan Di** : Age 26  
**Jun Pyo** : Age 28  
**Rae Na** : Age 5

**~!~**

**!~! JunPyo !~!  
Saturday: 04:25:46 PM  
**

Junpyo sat frozen.

Had he really found her? After all of these years? Could it really be?

Junpyo licked his dry lips. _Impossible. _His brows scrunched in disbelief. His jaw went slack. His dark eyes murky with hope. His breath hitched in anticipation. Junpyo shifted in his leather chair. His hands rising instantly to massage his temples at the oncoming headache. His dark chocolate eyes flickered to the large circular clock on his office wall.

_12:13 pm._

He heaved a small sigh. _What if...what if she actually is my daughter? Can it really be that simple? Could she have always been this close to me? Without me even noticing? Could She really be?_

Junpyo groaned. His scrunched his eyes closed before blink repeatedly to clear his blury vision. He ran his fingers through his soft hair and pulled at it gently. There was no way it was that simple, just . . . no way. He leaned forward - letting his elbows rest on the desk while his face rested on his hands.

A head of thick dark hair peeked in. A small smile on his features. "Well look at that! The "Great Goo Junpyo" has returned." He smiled cheekily.

Junpyo chuckled softly, "Annyeong Haseyo - Yi Jung."

The other smiled and plopped down in the leather chair facing the huge desk. "The others should be here soon."

Junpyo nodded. "I fig-"

"Wassup!" Woobin exclaimed as he stepped inside - followed by a sleepy looking Ji Hoo. "The prodigal one has returned to us!" He smiled cheekily like Yi Jung had done earlier and plopped down next to Yi Jung.

Ji Hoo nodded at the boy before claiming the leather couch.

"So what are you up too?" Woo Bin smirked. "You use to hate work. Now after being gone so long the first place you go is to your "office" to work?" He stood and leaned over the desk placing a hand on Junpyo's forhead. He cocked his head to the side. "No fever . . ." He chuckled and moved back to his seat after Junpyo swatted his hand away from him.

Junpyo smiled sadly.

"Your still thinking about her aren't you?" Ji Hoo questioned - his eyes closed while his longish black colored hair fell across his face.

Junpyo gave a mirthless laugh. _You know me to well don't you?_ "Yea . . . I saw Hye Su. Had to sit by her on the plane." He heaved a loud sigh.

The others frowned softly.

"Mianhe, Junpyo, Mianhe." Woo Bin whispered softly.

Junpyo scoffed and shook his head. "Aniyo . . . I did this to myself." He smiled sadly. _I should have been better...a beter son, a better lover, a better human. Do I even deserve that little girl?_ He closed his eyes and swivled his chair around - facing away from the guys as a tear slid down his cheek._ No, no I don't._ He gulped - swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You'll find her." Ji Hoo spoke softly. Each of them knowing the torment the elder had put himself through.

He scoffed once more. Another - kinder - smile slid onto his lips. "I think I did . . ." he whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Did you really?" Woo Bin questioned.

Junpyo turned back around - all traces of tears gone. He nodded, "I have Jaemin looking into it for me." He sighed, a dazed look filled his murky dark chocolate eyes. "Her eyes...they were the same. The exact same as Hye Su's." He smiled. "She had my lips, thank God she got her mother's nose though." A playful glint lingered in his eyes as the others registered what he had truly said.

The other three laughed softly.

"Yea, I agree . . . Your nose . . . That would have been bad." Yi Jung mehronged the other one.

"Yah!" Junpyo smiled brightly, laughing softly.

_Knock. Knock. _

They all paused.

"Enter," Junpyo commanded.

JaeMin stepped inside, bowing deeply. "Annyeong Haseyo Flower 4, Mianhe . . . I will come back later." He stood up straight and went to leave.

Junpyo waved it off. "Do you have the files?"

Jaemin nodded and walked briskly towards Junpyo's desk. "This is everything, sir."

Junpyo nodded, "Oh! And JaeMin? I need a new phone - I dropped the other one."

JaeMin nodded and turned to leave.

Ji Hoo sat up and moved the the third chair that faced Junpyo's desk.

"You gonna open it?" Woo Bin questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

Junpyo bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed the manila folder and opened it. His dark chocolate eyes scanned the pages.

"Well? What does it say?" Yi Jung exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

WooBin stood and moved towards the desk. He snatched the papers from his friend's hand and began to read them. He smiled softly. "She has no background info. Parents are unknown." His brows knitted together momentarily. "Icy blue eyes and she is negative B." His lips pursed in thought. "She has a slight temper for such a young age. But she's extremely smart - straight A's." He nodded. "Deh, she could really be your child."

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo chuckled.

Junpyo smiled. _Impossible . . . right? _His smile faded. Had he really found his baby girl? Had it been that easy? His licked his dry lips. "What do I do?"

Ji Hoo smiled softly. "I think you should learn about the mother."

Yi Jung nodded.

Woo Bin looked down at the file in his hands. He flipped through the papers. "Her name is Geum Jan Di." His dark brown orbs flitted back and forth across the paper. "She is the . . ." He whistled.

Junpyo arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, you don't have to worry if _your _little girl had a hard life."

Yi Jung frowned. "Why is that?"

"Ms. Jan Di is also known as Amara King."

Ji Hoo's eyes widened. "The owner of Mperial King Fashions?"

WooBin nodded.

Yi Jung whistled.

"She has a good family background. Dark _simmering_ chocolate orbs, 5'2''." He chuckled. "She'd be a little smurfette next to our 5'11'' Junpyo." Woobin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Junpyo hid the smirk on his lips while shaking his head.

WooBin continued. "She's extremely smart." His smile dropped. "She's infertile." He winced.

"Why?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"Pelvic Adhesions: A bands of scar tissue that bind organs after pelvic infection, appendicitis, or abdominal or pelvic surgery. This scar tissue formation may impair or cause complete infertility."

A pregnant silence filled the air around them.

"Hyung. She has had . . ." He looked down at the papers he still held. "Rae Na. She has been with Rae Na for 5 years." His lips pursed as he glanced down at the paper. "She, Jan Di, would know everything about her. Her likes, dislikes, phobias, allergies . . . everything."

Yi Jung frowned. "Are you going to try and take Rae Na from Jan Di?"

They all stared at Junpyo. They waited for his answer.

Junpyo's lips pursed. His brows knitted together in contemplation. _Could I do that . . .? After knowing what I just found out. That she can't have children. Could I really do that? I know the loss..._

**!~! Jan Di !~!**

Jan Di heaved a small sigh and shook her head. Her little girl had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure.

Rae Na was becoming addicted to puppies. If she kept this up . . . Jan di was going to cave and buy one.

She heaved another sigh and leaned down to pick up the sleeping child. Jandi cooed softly in the back of her throat as Rae Na whimpered softly. Jan Di rocked back and forth on her heels and sung softly. She lulled the child back into sleep.

Jandi sat on the side of her daughters 'big girl bed'. Her slender fingers pushed the wavy tendrils of messy dark chocolate hair. A soft smile slid onto her supple lips as she traced the closed wide doe eyes. The straight and pointed nose: cute and button like. Chubby little cheeks; slightly rose-y. The round jaw.

Her smile turned sad. _Who ever made you...they were so stupid to give you up. So stupid._

She sniffed lightly. A soft sigh fell from Jan Di's lips. She cooed once more as Rae Na whimpered.

"Umma?" She whimpered once more.

Jan Di's hand stilled. Her brows knitted together. _What is she dreaming about?_ She cooed more and drew lazy circles on the girl's arm as she made perch on the child's bed.

**~ Morning  
Monday: 06:15:20 AM**

Jan Di smiled. "You ready for day care?"

Rae Na nodded quickly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. Her daughter was beyond cute. "Well let's go. Mrs. Oh is probably waiting for her star helper!"

Rae Na giggled cutely. Her natural aegyo showed through.

**~ Lunch**

Jan Di heaved a small sigh and patted her flat stomach. "Spicy Kimichi was a great idea. Jenna that was the best idea you have had yet."

Jae Na smirked. "Oh . . . So getting the fashion editor of 'Marie Claire' to give you a front page - full coverage - in their next edition was...mediocre?" Her head tilted to the side in mock impishness.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

_Knock. Knock._

"Ms King?" Both looked up to the secretary who stood at the door.

"Yes Sun Ah?"

"The school called. Ms Rae Na had a small break down."

Jan Di's eyes widened as she jumped to a standing position. "OMO! My baby!"

Jae Na cooed softly. "Get your stuff and go get your daughter." She turned to Sun Ah. "You, take messages for Ms. Kings - 'she is in meetings all day'. If they are urgent transfer them to me and I will deal with them." Jenna turned back towards Jan Di. "Go get your daughter and maybe pick up a little ice cream for us all." She winked. "So you soon boss."

Both girls saluted their boss who smiled in thanks.

**~ ABC Childs Care**

Jan Di's high heels clicked loudly on the linoleum flooring. Her dark brown eyes flitted back and forth in a frenzy.

Where was her baby?

"Ms. Geum!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice as she came to a sudden halt. _Mrs. Oh._

She smiled. "What happened?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Mrs. Oh heaved a small sigh. "I am truly sorry."

JanDi's eyes furrowed. She turned stoic. Her kind facid gone. Que MBM: Momma Bear Mode. "What happened to my baby." Her voice calm yet dangerous. She wasn't questioning or asking. She was demanding.

Mrs. Oh's eyes widened slightly. "Some kids were picking on her. I wasn't paying close attention. I didn't realize . . ."

Jan Di's eyes narrowed. "What happened to my baby?" She repeated.

"Some children were making fun of her because she didn't have a father . . ." She whispered the last words carefully.

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. Her eyes scrunched together. She knew this day would come. She just didn't think it would be this soon. "Where is she."

"My office. I put her in there with a small carton of banana milk."

Jan Di nodded and moved passed the teacher and towards her office. She opened the door carefully and closed it sharply behind her. "Baby . . ."

"Umma~" The small girl whimpered softly. Her eyelashes were clumped and glistening with shed tears. Her eyes tinged red. Her straight little button nose was a soft pale red. Her chubby cheeks held fresh tear trails. A flushed look covered her face.

Jan Di's eyes glistened at the complete broken look that marred her baby's face, pooling in her orbs. She dropped to her knees in front of her little girl. She smiled sadly and wiped at the dried tears. "I'm so sorry baby . . . So sorry."

Rae Na nodded and held out her arms. Silently asking her mom for a safe, warm, comforting hug that only a parent could give.

Jandi scooped the child up into her arms and squeezed her tight. "How about we get some ice cream? Then stop and go see Ms. Jae Na and Ms. Sun Ah?"

Rae Na nodded slowly before letting her head fall to rest on her Umma's shoulder.

Jan Di rubbed Rae Na's back soothingly as she grabbed Rae Na's jacket and book bag. She proceeded out of the day care.

Rae Na sniffled. "Umma?"

"Hmm?" Jandi hummed in question. She hugged the tiny little girl to her. Her arms wrapped around Rae Na's waist - while the younger was propped up on her hip as they walked towards the exit. Jan Di stopped short and turned towards the Manager. "I suggest you get a hold of your bullying problem. If you can't - then maybe you should higher more works to keep a eye on the children. Your current number doesn't seem to be working."

Her voice was clipped and cold.

You don't mess with a Momma Bear's cub.

The manager nodded curtly. "I am sorry. The problem will be resolved by tomorrow."

Jan Di nodded. "We shall see, won't we?" She twisted on her heel and left before she could receive an answer.

She continued to bounce Rae Na softly and coo.

Jan Di giggled softly as Rae Na oh'd and ah'd while looking at the 115 different flavors of ice cream. "Are you going to pick up darling?'

"Umma I don't know what to pick!" Her big round eyes stared up at her mother pleadingly.

Jandi smiled and caressed her child's hair. She dropped down onto her hanches in her pin-striped pantsuit. "Think you can narrow it down to two flavors?'

Rae Na's eyes widened as she giggled and nodded her head vigorously.

Jan Di and the lady behind the counter smiled softly at the little girl.

"Okay, you got Jenna and your's ice creams."

Rae Na nodded cutely and followed her Umma into the 'Mperial King Fashions' 4 story building.

The first two levels were the actual shop; where everything was sold. The third and fourth level were the work shop, mateial, and designing floors.

Jan Di smiled and held the door open. She smiled brightly at her workers. Jandi kept the elevator open as her daughter stepped in. She giggled softly as Rae Na sang along with the music on the elevator radio.

Jenna stood at the elevator entrance with a wide smile on her face. "Did you eat my ice cream?" Her hands moved to her hips as she eyed the chocolate ice cream on Rae Na's lower lip.

Rae Na giggled.

Jae Na smiled and grabbed her ice cream from the little girl. "So? Shall we go into Umma's office and devour our food?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Rae na giggled once more.

Jenna smiled. "Do you even have ice cream left?"

Rae Na giggled. "Aniyo! But Umma said I can finish hers." She smiled impishly and flounced into her Umma's office.

Jan Di smiled and moved to sit at her desk. She heaved a small sigh and stabbed the melting food with her spoon.

Rae Na bit her lower lip as she sat in the chair facing her Umma next to Jae Na. She played with her fingers while kicking her feet slightly. "Umma...?"

Jan Di looked up and smiled. "Deh?" Her head tilted to the side. "What is it baby?"

"Who's my Appa?"

* * *

So what did you think? Feedback PLEASE!


	7. Ch: 6

**Title:** Finding Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
**Rating:** T  
******Note:** PM me if you have any questions!

* * *

_Present_

**Jan Di** : Age 26  
**Jun Pyo** : Age 28  
**Rae Na** : Age 5

**~!~**

**!~! Jan Di !~!  
Monday: 04:12:23 PM  
**

The spoon in her hand fell on the desk. Drops of vanilla ice cream splashed across her skirt. Jan Di knew the question would come up, but she didn't know it would be this soon. How was she supposed to answer that?

Jenna stood quietly. She gave Jan Di an encouraging look before leaving the room.

That was a family only question. A family matter. Family **ONLY**.

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. She knew it was coming, but that didn't mean it didn't affect her any less. She bit her lower lip and stared deep into her daughter's icy blue eyes. "Honey . . ." Jan Di stood from her chair and moved to kneel in front of Rae Na.

"Umma?" Her head cocked to the side in question was she waited. Her icy blue eyes wide and innocent.

Jan Di gulped nervously. "I . . . I . . . " A tear slid down her cheek as she stood and quickly twisted around. _Dammit!_ _Why was it so hard?_ Why was it so hard to admit she didn't know? WHY?

Simple.

Once she admitted. Once the words _'I don't know'_ left her lips; that would be the moment Rae Na wasn't her _real_ daughter.

It would be the moment she'd have to admit Rae Na wasn't her own flesh and blood. It was the moment she'd have to say _'you aren't mine'_. The moment she'd have to look her little girl in the eyes and say _'your Umma and Appa didn't want you'_.

Would it make it any better tell Rae Na that _she_ did.

No.

It wouldn't. It wouldn't make anything better. It wouldn't ease the pain. It wouldn't stop the resentment that would follow. Or the anger.

As soon as the words _'you are not my real daughter'_ left her lips, Rae Na would know. Her real family hadn't wanted her.

This moment had haunted her. Haunted her with every breath she took. Every blink of her eyes. Every glance at her daughter. Every flitting thought about the bundle she had come to love so deeply.

Another tear slid down her cheek. Jan Di sniffled softly and quickly swiped at the tear.

Why did it have to hurt so much?

_She needs to know._

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. She turned around and looked at her expectant daughter.

"Umma . . . If you don't want to tell me, right now . . ." Rae Na looked down. "You can wait."

Jan Di's head tilted. "Are you sure? If you really want to know . . . I will tell you baby." She didn't know how, but she would find the courage for her baby.

Rae Na smiled and shook her head. Long black hair swayed around her. "No Umma . . . I . . . I want to wait." She smiled and held her arms out. Fingers wiggling as she silently asked her umma to pick her up.

Jan Di smiled and lifted the girl.

"We'll wait, until we are both ready." Rae Na mumbled against her Umma's neck.

Jan Di smiled and hugged her close. "When do you grow up?" _She is a smart little cookie._ Her dark brown orbs tinged red. She gulped down the lump in her throat. A watery smile slid across her soft petal pink lips. _She's growing up so quick._

Rae Na giggled. "I'm still growing Umma." She tightened the arms around her Umma's neck. "I love you Umma!"

Jan Di smiled and tugged the girl closer. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth. The question still rang loud and clear in her mind. _Who's my Appa?_ Jan Di heaved a small sigh. _Guess it's time I try to find out about Rae Na's past..._

**!~! JunPyo !~!  
Monday: 12:45:35 PM**

_Could I do that?_

Junpyo heaved a sigh. He had spent the better part of the weekend with that question running through his head. And to this very minute . . . he still couldn't answer it. That quetion had kept him from sleeping properly. He still couldn't answer it.

Junpyo's lips pursed. His brows knitted together in contemplation. _Could I do that . . .? After knowing everything I have found out? That she can't have children. Could I really do that? I know the loss . . ._

"Junpyo?" Woo Bin questioned softly.

The three friends returned, they had left him alone to think everything over. They knew it was a shock. They knew they chance like this was one of a million. And they wanted their dear friend to know they were here if he needed them.

Junpyo shook his head as he as pulled from his revere. "Hmm?"

"Are you going to take her?"

Junpyo bit his lip. "I . . . I don't know."

Ji Hoo frowned. "Junpyo, you can't. She's had that child for over five years. Taking Rae Na from her now would be like taking a part of her heart and then expecting her to live on as if nothing happened." He shook his head. "That's inhuman cruelty." Ji Hoo looked pointedly at the other. "You know that."

Junpyo nodded. It was true. And he did. "Then what do I do?" He stared down at the picture of the smiling little girl. "She's mine. She's physically mine . . ."

Ji Yung heaved a sigh. "Why don't you put yourself in their life? Get to know them."

Woo Bin nodded. He smirked. "Who knows, you might even like Ms Geum Jan Di." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Junpyo snorted. "I want to meet my daughter. Not date some_ socialite_."

Ji Hoo frowned. "Socialite? You don't know anything about her."

Junpyo shrugged. "All women are the same."

His three friends frowned.

"Not every woman you meet will be like _her_." Ji Hoo retorted.

Junpyo heaved a small sigh. He knew that. It was just so hard to believe. So hard . . . His brows furrowed in concentration. "Then what do I do?"

Woo Bin frowned. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Didn't we already answer that question?"

Yi Jung chuckled. "Deh, we did."

Junpyo heaved a sigh. "How?"

Woo Bin shrugged. "I don't know."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "Why don't you invest in her business? You own a chain of ShinHwa Malls, Car Dealerships, Reality, ect."

The others frowned. "Huh?"

Ji Hoo heaved a sigh and leaned back. "She's a fashion designer, no?"

Woo Bin grabbed the file and flipped through the pages. "Deh, Fashion designer. Amara King - Emperial King Fashions. Thought the spelling is cool."

Junpyo looked back at Ji Hoo.

"You really choose_ now_ to play dense?" Ji Hoo questioned incredulously. "Malls usually have fashion departments right?"

"Ooooooooohhhhh~" Yi Jung sang softly, finally understand where the other was going. "That actually took me a few too."

Woo Bin frowned. "Okay, well pretend we," he pointed to Junpyo then himself. "Are _playing_ dumb."

Ji Hoo groaned. "See if she would like to have a boutique opened in_ all_ of your malls."

Junpyo heaved a sigh. "She's famous and has her own store . . . Why would she want to set up a boutique in my malls?"

Ji Hoo let his head fall back against the couch he sat on. "Do you really not pay any attention to your _could be_ competitors?"

Junpyo shook his head. "Dragon Lady usually slings the door open and yells it at me." He shrugged. "Why make more work for myself when she can do it for me?" He grinned cheekily.

The others smirked.

The Dragon Lady.

Aka.

President Kang.

Aka.

Kang Hye Soo.

Aka.

His Mother.

Though out of all of her titles, they prefered the Dragon Lady.

"She only has one store. Here. In Seoul, Korea. She hasn't branched out." Ji Hoo explained. "This means - branching out could very well become helpful to both of you. She can have her designs featured around the world. And you can get to know her . . . And her daughter."

Junpyo nodded.

Yi Jung pointed at Ji Hoo. "See, this is why we keep you around. You're the smart one." He grinned impishly and snickered while the Ji Hoo smirked.

Woo Bin yelled his protest before pouting.

Junpyo sat there with lips pursed. _Could it really be that easy?_

"So what do you think?"

Junpyo bit his lower plump lip. With a shaky left hand he raised it towards the phone. He picked it up and held down the second black button above the circular number buttons. Junpyo pressed it to his ear. "Jaemin, I need you to set up a face to face meeting with Amara King."

His three friends smiled brightly.

He grinned nervously back at them. His heart was beating in overtime.

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Monday: 10:12:45 PM**

Knock. Knock.

Jan Di heaved a small sigh and smiled at her sleeping daughter. She had fallen asleep on the couch to the left of her desk. Jan Di glanced up as her door was softly opened.

"Jan Di?"

"Hmmm?" Jan Di hummed in question. She glanced at her daughter.

Rae Na smiled in her sleep and heaved a small sigh.

"Hey," Jae Na smiled as she stepped inside and walked quickly towards her desk. She sat down and stared at her friend. "Well?"

Jan Di shrugged. "She became the adult in this relationship and told her Umma she would wait until we were both ready."

Jae Na smiled. "She's growing up pretty quick." She bit her lower lip. "Do you want me to look into it?"

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Yeah, please . . . at least help me try and find a place to start."

Jenna nodded. "No problem . . . I've got an Uncle who's got some connections. And a couple of friends who owe me." Jae Na grinned. "And _you_ Ms. Amaya King have a meeting with the CEO of Shinhwa Corp."

Jan Di's eyes widened. _Omo!_

* * *

Did You Like? Review?


	8. Ch: 7

**Title:** Finding Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine.**  
**Rating:** T  
******Warning:  
Note:** I am sorry it has taken so long. But that's why i just published two within reasonable time.

* * *

**!~! Jan Di !~!  
****Tuesday: 09:12:20 AM**

Jan Di squealed as she walked through the door of her office.

Jae Na giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted by the way." Jan Di heaved a small sigh. "Rae Na had a nightmare about the kids from her daycare." She shook her head.

Jae Na waved her off. "Honey, it's fine."

"When does he want to meet?" She inquired with a smile.

Jae Na smiled. "He wants you to meet tomorrow at Shinhwa Mall. At the Todai Seafood Restaurant at noon." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Pretty fancy for a guy who just wants to get to know you on a business level."

She scoffed. "As if." Jan Di tilted her head to the side. "I wonder if they've seen my designs?" She squealed softly at the thought. "I wonder what they want..."

Jenna smiled. "This is big!" She fanned the air and did a quiet happy dance. "Now, You need to rely to Mrs. Carlson!" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. "Since you have returned early, but I will let it pass because this is very important!" She smiled happily. "Get to work, have a long day ahead of you."

Jan Di smiled in affection and stood. "You're the best Jen."

Jenna snorted. "I already knew that."

**!~! Junpyo !~!**

**Wednesday: 12:02 PM  
Todai Seafood Restaurant  
Shinhwa Mall: Second Floor**

He breathed in deep. "Guys . . . I'm nervous."

The other three smiled softly. "You'll be fine."

Junpyo licked his lips. "Alright, y'all need to go before she gets here."

Woo Bin smirked. "Why? I wanna meet her."

Yi Jung chuckled at the elder glared. "Come on WooBin - I saw some _easy to take advantage of_ girls by the shoe department."

Junpyo shook his head. "Why am I friends with you, again?"

Yi Jung smiled cheekily. "Cause we are the only ones that tolerate your temper."

Junpyo scowled and waved them away. "Ji Hoo?" He called his long time friend. Holding him back as the others left.

"What?"

Junpyo gulped and looked up at him.

Ji Hoo smiled softly. "You'll be fine." He pointed to the manila folder to Junpyo's left. "Just follow the notes, and don't forget to show here the space if she says yes."

Junpyo nodded. "Thanks."

**!~! Jan Di !~!  
****Wednesday: 12:10 PM**

Jan Di growled. She was late. She flung the door to Shinhwa Mall open. She ignored the glances she received and continued to _slightly_ sprint down the path.

*bam*

Jan Di groaned as she slammed into something.

*thud*

She coughed as the brunt of hitting the ground knocked the wind out of her.

"Mianhe."

Jan Di slowly opened her eyes to greet the deep voice that sounded above her. She froze.

"Are you okay?"

Jan Di's breath hitched. _Gorgeous._ "Ah! yeah!" She nodded. A blush stained her cheeks as she took the proffered hand. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "I wasn't watching were I was going." He smiled. "Name's Ji Hoo."

Jan Di smiled. "Jan Di, I'm running late." Her eyes widened as a gasp fell from her lips. "I'M RUNNING LATE!" She shrieked. Jan Di hurled herself around the male and pressed on - looking for the meeting place.

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**

He gulped as he stared at the dark-haired beauty run away from him. Ji Hoo's brows furrowed at the slight sting in his chest ast the image of her got smaller and smaller. _So that's Geum Jan Di._ Ji Hoo cocked his head to the side. _Beautiful_.

**~!~ Junpyo ~!~  
****Wednesday: 12:15 PM**

_She's not coming._ His shoulders slumped as he stared down at his glass of wine.

Why wasn't she coming?

Did she find out her daughter was his?

Did she not want him to see his daughter?

Why couldn't he see her?

Did she not want to see her own Appa?

Did she not want _him_ as an appa?

Junpyo groaned and rubbed his temples. He glanced down at the silver rolex on his left wrist and frowned.

**12:20 PM**

She wasn't coming.

His head lowered. His bottom lip jutted out. His heart ached.

"OMO! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry~~~~" A melodious voice exclaimed.

Junpyo's head shot up. _SHE CAME!_

"Traffic was beyond horrible. And my daughter didn't want to go to daycare . . . And then I couldn't find my keys . . . I'm rambling." Jan Di snapped her mouth closed and gave the other a small embarrassed smile.

Junpyo smiled. "Why?"

Jan Di frowned. Her head cocked to the side. "Huh?"

"Your daughter? She didn't want to go?" Junpyo questioned. Praying to the heavens it didn't sound like he was trying to pry.

Jan Di smiled. "She's stubborn. Rae Na - that's her name."

_I know._ Junpyo nodded. "Beautiful name." _I don't think I could have picked a better name..._

"She wanted to stay in bed." Jan Di shook her head. "She is _extremely _lazy when she feels like it."

Junpyo chuckled. _She gets that from me. _He raised his hand into the air - signalling the waiter.

"Yes sir?"

Junpyo gestured towards Jan Di.

"Oh! Can I get you a drink? Do you know what you want?"

Jan Di's lips pursed. "I will take water and no."

The waiter bowed. "I will return soon."

Junpyo smiled softly. "Go ahead and look at the menu. we can take our time - unless you have other meetings?"

Jan Di shook her head. "We have time - at least as much as you do."

Junpyo nodded. "Then we can take our time." He let out a breath he didn't know he had held. He could take his time. Get to know her. See if she was good enough for his daughter. Decide if he was going to tell her who he _really _was. Or, hide it and get closer to her.

Junpyo's hands began to shake. He curled his hands into fists and slid them off of the table. He placed them on top of his lap and prayed she didn't realize. Didn't realize something was up. That he wasn't here for the reasons he had said he was.

"Is there anything you recommend?" Jan Di questioned. She looked at him over the top of the menu - through her lashes.

Junpyo's eyes widened slightly. _Pretty._ "Do you have a favorite seafood?"

She shrugged. A blush stained her cheeks. "I've never really tried seafood..." She shifted slight as if her feathers were ruffled.

He nodded. "Then I shall order?"

Jan Di cocked her head to the side. Her lips pursed momentarily. "Sure.

Junpyo lifted his hand into the air and signaled the waiter. "I would like...Gunkan Spicy Octopus, Roasted Bell Pepper Nigiri Sushi, Alaska Roll, California Roll, Dragon Roll, and Caterpillar Roll. One Kimchi Salad. And two Mocha Cakes for dessert."

The waiter nodded and left after a bow.

Junpyo blushed slightly. "Um...I hope you don't mind if we share...?" He questioned. Though it was a little to late to ask now.

Jan Di bobbed her head as a blush rose on her high cheeks. "Sure..."

"The reason I asked you here is because a colleague of mine..." He heaved a sigh. "Fine,"

Jan Di frowned.

"My sister loves your designs...And is completely and utterly unhappy you don't have a major fashion store here in Korea." His lips pursed. "I had my people check into your store. You have a large fashion operation...You've made millions. But you only have one store. Why?"

Jan Di frowned. "I ship internationally. I found my profit was marginally better over there. The consumer base was tremendously different."

_Boss Mode._

Junpyo stared in awe. Right before his eyes the shy, frantic, timid woman had changed into a fierce, in control, business woman. It was purely amazing.

"Though...I have found lately the consumer base is multiplying back here." She shrugged. "But at this moment, the majority of my sales are still made overseas." Jan Di took a sip of her water. "I've never really needed a store here simply for the fact that sales are low and the costs are high." Her lips pursed. That was why I used the lower level of my designing and sewing building as a fashion store. I didn't have much to lose."

Junpyo nodded. "That's why I'd liked to put your merchandise in a store in every one of my malls."

Her eyes widened. _Every mall?_ "That's...204?"

"205 Malls." Junpyo smiled. "I just opened another mall in Russia."

She released a breath. "Busy man . . . No personal life?" Her eyes widened as the words slipped from between her lips. "Sorry! I shouldn't pry!"

Junpyo chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. We are going to beginning a long-term _relationship _. . . hopefully?"

Jan Di smiled. "We shall see."

He laughed. "I've been more focused on my work than a personal life. After my father..." He trailed off. "The corporations became mine. It was my job to make everything run efficiently."

Jan Di nodded. "I see. That's understandable. Relationships and a job that requires 18/6 is almost impossible to manage."

Junpyo smiled. "18/6? I always thought it was 24/7."

SHe smiled impishly. "You have to at least get two hours of sleep a day and one day for yourself - hopefully."

He nodded. "Very true. But I'm guessing day 7 is for you and your daughter."

A smile like no other lit up her face as her baby - Rae Na - was mentioned. "Ah! Yes . . . I love her so much. Oh! And she's growing so fast!" She became animated.

And once again Junpyo was in awe. Not only was she a shy, frantic, timid, fierce, in control, business woman, she was also bubbly, childish, and innocent. It was purely amazing.

"She's even getting into that stage where she wants to toast her own poptarts." She giggled. "Before long she won't even need her Umma." Jan Di shook her head.

Junpyo cocked his head to the side. A slow dazed smile appeared on his lips. "What is she like?" His eyes widened. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't think I could ever accurately describe my little girl." Jan Di smiled.

"Here's the food. Sorry about your wait." The waiter bowed after setting the food on the table.

Jan Di stared with wide eyes. "This all looks amazing. I don't know where to start first!" She exclaimed. Her eyes bigger than her stomach.

Junpyo laughed. "Start with the Gunkan Spicy Octopus. It's the best."

Jan Di nodded and picked up the silver chop sticks.

...

"So exactly what do you want?"

Junpyo stilled for a moment before it clicked. "I want to market your designs in every mall. You have potential to become even bigger that you have. Here. In Korea. YOu don't have a land base". He shrugged and waved his hand sightly. "Yes you use the bottom part of your designing building as a front for here in Korea, but . . . I want to be your base."

Jan Di blushed.

He coughed at the undertone of the implication he had unwittingly made. "I - I . . ."

She giggled. "I know what you mean. But why?" Jan Di's lips pursed. "There are millions of others out there just as talented as me. What do I have that they don't?" Her head tilted as she waited for a reply.

Junpyo sighed. _My child._ He didn't have the answer she was looking for.

They both knew that.

"You have a drive."

Her brows furrowed. "Drive?"

"You've built your business from the ground up. You put yourself on the map. You've gotten yourself to this point. You pushed yourself past exhaustion. You've done this." Junpyo started. More and more words seemed flow. It was like a dam had broken. He knew exactly what to say.

Jan Di nodded. "I had help."

Junpyo nodded. "But you're the one that continued to work even after the people who helped you have stepped back." Junpyo leaned back in his plush chair and stared at the girl before him. He heaved a small sigh. "I know very well if we sign a contract...we will _both_ profit. We will both strive to go farther and make this better." His lips pursed. "You won't get yourself to the top and then just sit back and let the chips fall where they may. You'll do your best to put them in the places you believe they should be." He stopped for a second. "You'll get to the top, and do your damned best to make sure you stay there."

Jan Di stared wide-eyed. Her jaw slackened slightly. "Wow...I..." She sat, shocked. "You really see that much in me?"

Junpyo smiled and nodded. "I do." Junpyo chuckled. "I can read people..." He smiled cheekily. "Plus I have people who do background checks."

She laughed. Her body hunched forward as giggle after giggle spilled from behind her plump lips. Giggles continued to spill from her lips every now and then. "I wasn't expecting the background check statement."

Junpyo smiled impishly. "We had a deep powerful moment - I thought I should break the ice." He took a sip of water before continuing. "And I need someone with your drive in my malls. Yes, I have many contracts but..." His lips pursed. Junpyo chuckled slightly.

Jan Di smiled. "You realized it sounded more like a board pitch than a contract proposal?" She grinned.

Junpyo chuckled despite himself. "Yes, and to be frankly honest. I would love having you on my board at Shinhwa Corp."

Jan Di's jaw dropped. "Huh?" Was her most intelligent reply.

He smiled. "LIke I said you have a drive. YOu seem trustworthy. I believe I could trust." He frowned slightly. Lips scrunched in disappointment. "I don't believe you are going to suddenly stab me in the back and try to take over. You seem like the person who would watch the places I can't."

Jan Di nodded slowly. _He's for real..._

Junpyo heaved a small sigh. "Well?" He blinked innocently. "Join my malls? ANd my Corporation as a Shinhwa Board Member?"

Jan Di gulped softly. "Um..."

He stared at the woman in front of him He could see the hesitation. Junpyo bit his lip. He had to think fast. He couldn't let her slip away. Not when he was this close. Had come this far. "I just need a Yes or No now . . . We can layout the final terms later - nothing but a confirmation is needed now."

Jan Di's breathing hitched. _Yes or NO._ "I . . ."

* * *

Until Next Time. Please Review!


	9. Ch: 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na is mine. And so is Jan Di's company.**  
******Warning:  
Note:** I'm sorry, but I'm still updating. That's the point right? ;D I hope you like

* * *

**!~! Jan Di !~!  
****Wednesday: 12:45:20 PM  
Todai Seafood Restaurant  
Shinhwa Mall: Second Floor**

Jan Di's breathing hitched. _Yes or NO._ "I . . ." Her lips pursed. "Okay . . ." Her head bobbed slowly.

"Are you both ready for dessert?" The waiter asked as he blinked innocently.

Junpyo smiled. "Deh! That would be lovely. and a bottle of your best champagne."

The waiter smiled brightly and bowed before leaving.

Jan Di blushed lightly. "That's not necessary."

"Yes it is." Junpyo smiled. _You are secretly giving me a chance to get to know my daughter . . . My ttal. You deserve more thanks than you know._ "I believe it does, so we shall." He grinned, full lips pulling back and revealing pearly white teeth.

Jan Di smiled. "Well, who am I to say no to my boss." She winked.

He laughed.

"Sir?" The waiter held the bottle of wine out for him to inspect.

Junpyo pursed his lips. "An American Pinot Nior . . ." He rolled the name over his tongue. "yes, that will do."

The waiter smiled. He poured a glass for both before setting the bottle on the table. "If you need anything more . . . Please just signal."

Jan Di brought the glass to her lips. She sniffed lightly.

Junpyo smiled watching her reactions. "Not big on wine?"

Jan Di let her head shake side to side.

**!~! Jan Di !~!  
Wednesday: 01:05:34 PM  
Shinhwa Mall: First Floor: Entrance**

Jan Di smiled and placed her purse back on her shoulder. "It was great. Thank you sir." She gave the other a 90 degree.

Junpyo smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "We are equal. I maybe your boss . . . But you know sit on the Board for Shinhwa Corporation."

Jan Di blushed. "Kamsahamnida."

"I hope you have a great day." Junpyo smiled and held the door to the for her. "I will have my secretary call your's to set up a meeting."

Jan Di nodded. "Sure, tell them to ask for Sophia."

"American?" Junpyo questioned.

She nodded. "I found it easier to have an American with me. Considering most of the consumers are American. It made it easy for them to use the website and to call and ask questions. I found it was less frustration when they had someone they could understand completely." Jan Di hiked the tote upu higher on her shoulder and smiled that award-winning business woman smile.

"That was resourceful." Junpyo nodded his head lightly. "I like that. That will be your first job as a board member. I want to make sure every one of our costumers feel comfortable when they call the Shinhwa Service line."

Jan Di smiled brightly. "Okay! Will do!" She giggled and looked down at the thin silver watch on her left wrist. Her lips pursed.

"What?" Junpyo asked.

"I was thinking its a bit early to pick up my ttal . . . but . . ." She trailed off and twisted side to side.

Junpyo smiled. This was the bubble, innocent, childish side. Or as he was coming to call it: Jannie. His brows furrowed. Where had that come from? Why was he getting attached?

"Well Mr. Goo, I will wait for your call." Jan Di bowed slightly before waving. "Good day."

She shut the door behind as she slid into the black leather seat. Jan Di started the car and backed out of her spot. "Call Jae N." She called out after _waking up_ Siri.

_*ding ding* _"Calling Jae Na Mobile." _*ding ding*_

"Yoboseyo?"

"He want's me on the Board of Shinhwa Corporation!" Jan Di squealed.

"OMO! Chincha! He wants you on the board?" Sophia squealed. "Wait! What about Mperial King Fantasy Fashions?"

"He wants to put one of our stores in every single one of his malls!" Jan Di laughed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She literally vibrated with glee.

"OMO! That's likev. . ."

"105 Malls." Jan Di smirked as she filled in the answer for Jenna.

"Wow! That's amazing . . . You said yes right?"

"Duh!"

Jae Na laughed. "I was just making sure..." She smiled. "Are you going to pick up Rae Na and celebrate?"

Jan Di's lips pursed. "That's what I was thinking. Though it's a bit early."

She scoffed. "Just do it . . . Grab some icecream . . . Pick up some dinner and go home. Take baths, put your pajamas on a nd have a good night." She sifted through the stuff on her desk. "You have an early meeting tomorrow with the seamstress from Department B . . . Along with making plans for merging with Shinhwa Corp."

Jan Di groaned. "Okay...after all of that.. taking the rest of the day off sounds good."

Jae Na laughed. "You have a good day boss! Tell Rae Na that I said hey."

Jan Di smiled. "Will do, will do." She clicked the bluetooth headset. She pulled the piece out of her ear and set it in the cup holder. Flicking on the radio she hummed and proceeded towards Rae Na's school.

**~!~ JunPyo ~!~**  
**Wednesday: 01:10:25 PM**

Junpyo smiled and waved good-bye.

"Annyeong Sir." JaeMin greeted softly with a deep bow.

Junpyo nodded. "I want to sit in the front today."

JaeMin nodded. "Right away." He held the passenger door open and waited for his master to step inside.

"Can we follow her?" Junpyo asked softly. He brought his lower plump lip into his mouth and worried it.

Jae Min frowned. "Why sir?"

Junpyo glanced at the driver - his old friend - before looking back at car they were following. "I believe she's going to get my daughter."

The elder man nodded. "Of course." He glanced at the younger in the passenger seat. A soft smile graced his lips. "You've turned into a very good young man. I believe you'd make a good father."

Junpyo looked down at his hands, before staring at the pearl Buick Enclave. A family car. "She took precautions when she chose the car, right?"

Jae Min nodded. "It's a very good car if you have a child."

Junpyo nodded. "Good." His dark brown eyes stared at the car in front of him. "She was nice, JaeMin." Junpyo's lips pursed in thought. He shifted to his right and leaned his head against the window as they followed - at a respective pace. A long sigh left his plump lips. "I asked her to join the Board."

Jae Min smiled. "She's a bright young woman. I believe she would help your company go much father than your father could have hoped for."

Junpyo nodded slightly. "She has many sides to her too."

"You regret meeting her?" JaeMin questioned softly.

He shrugged. "Sort of. She seems like a good person." His brows furrowed.

"Sir . . ." JaeMin trailed off. "Do you regret finding your daughter?"


	10. Ch: 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.**  
******Warning:  
Note:** I'm sorry, but I'm still updating. That's the point right? ;D I hope you like

* * *

**~!~ JunPyo ~!~**  
**Wednesday: 1:15 PM**

Junpyo's lips pursed. His brows furrowed. Did he regret finding his daughter? His ttal? His little girl? "Never."

JaeMin nodded once more. "What are you going to do sir?"

He heaved a loud sigh. "At this moment . . .?" His shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I want me little girl." His brows furrowed.

Jae Min smiled. "But you're not as heartless as you pretend to be?"

Junpyo smiled. "You know me a little _to _well, JaeMin."

The elderly man chuckled. "That is my job sir."

"Take me home JaeMin."

"Yes sir."

Junpyo's lips pursed. "What's on the itinerary for tomorrow?"

Jae Min glanced at the young master in the rear-view mirror. "Meetings. You pushed most of them back to spend the time with Jan Di. So you have meetings, sir."

Junpyo blew out a long sigh. "Araseo...take me home. I'm going to bed early. Tomorrow will be long."

"Yes sir."

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~**  
**Wednesday: 01:25:58 PM**

Jan Di giggled as Rae Na sang along to the song on the radio. It was her new favorite - Stand Up by J-Min.

The two sang along - off key and laughing.

"Mommy! What's for dinner?"

Jan Di glanced at the clock. "Isn't it a bit early for dinner?"

Rae Na giggled. "I want Kimchi!"

Jan Di smiled. A laugh playing on the tip of her lips. "What type of Kimchi do you want this time?"

Rae Na's lips pursed. "Spicy?"

Jan Di nodded.

**!~! Junpyo !~!**  
**Wednesday: 08:01:03 PM**

His lips were pursed as he listened to the sound of the ticking clock. The clock was on the far wall hidden from his sight. Junpyo let out a breath and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Sir?"

Junpyo turned his head to the smile and sent a fleeting glance to the newcomer. He twisted back around and stared at his comrade. "What Jaemin?" He whispered.

Speaking normally would break the ambiance that surrounded him. An ambiance, he wasn't sure he wanted to break.

"I though you were going to bed early?"

Junpyo heaved another long sigh. So did he.

"Would you like some company tonight?" The elderly man questioned softly. He took could feel the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them.

Junpyo heaved a sigh. Did he want company? His eyes shut. Images and sounds filled his head. He could picture it. A little girl giggling as she played with her dolls. A Umma/Wife sitting on the couch next to him; nestled up against his side with a protruding belly - a son. Both smiling as they watched their daughter happily.

Junpyo shook his head. The images getting jumbled in the process. "Not the company you can give Jaemin."

The elderly man smiled softly. "I'm sorry Master...I wish I could do more..."

Junpyo waved him off. "Go home to your wife and grandchildren. Go home and cherish them."_Because one day...they might just leave._

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~**  
**Wednesday 09:01:52 PM**

"You ready or bed honey?"

Rae Na shook her head stubbornly.

Jan Di pouted. _I wonder which birth parent she gets her stubbornness from. _"Baby, it's time to go to sleep."

"Just a few more minutes."

"No."

Rae Na whined cutely and pouted. Her full lips pursing softly.

Jan Di bit her lower lip to hold back the smile that threatened to cover her lips. "Come on." She held out her arms and easily lifted her daughter into the safety of her arms.

"Sing me my lullaby Umma?"

She looked down at her happily smiling daughter, sleep slowly beginning to set in.

She stood still for a moment and began to sway back and forth. It was slow, sweet and soft.

_As The World Falls Down_ by **David Bowie** - it was her new favorite. Rae Na had recently seen the movie _The Labyrinth_; she'd fallen in love with the Goblin King.

Jan Di hummed softly and bouncing Rae Na slightly. "_I'll be there for yoo-oo-oo~"_

Rae Na sang along, falling in and out of sleep.

Jan Di softly pushed the door to Rae Na's bedroom open. She continued to hum softly as she pulled the covers back and placed her into bed. She pulled the covers back over the sleeping girl. Jan Di leaned down and kissed Rae Na's forehead. She smiled softly. _Sleep well baby. _Jan Di paused at the door frame and leaned against it; she watched her daughter sleep. _Who would ever want to give you up? Who in their right mind would give up someone so prescious as Rae Na?_

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**

He held the short glass to his lips and sipped slowly.

"Hyung! Did you hear about Junpyo?"

Jihoo twisted in his rolling leather chair. He nodded. "I saw him..." He let the words trail off slightly; his thoughts slipped to earlier. _Beautiful. She was so beautiful._

His brows furrowed. "What's troubling big brother?" His head cocked to the side cutely.

Ji Hoo smiled softly at his nephew. The seven year old - Jae Hoo - was_ very _smart for his age. "Hyung is okay...just tired."

Jae Hoo cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

Ji Hoo chuckled and nodded. A forced smile appeared on his lips. "Hyung is fine. Hyung also thinks Jae Hoo should be in bed."

Jae Hoo smiled impishly. "I think Hyung should stop talking about himself in third person."

Ji Hoo scowled playfully. He placed the drink on the desk and stood from his chair. "Hyung thinks Jae Hoo's going to sleep upside down in the tree out back."

Jae Hoo's eyes widened. He shrieked as Ji Hoo roared.

Ji Hoo chuckled and began his chase.

Laughter and roars filled the once silent house.

Jae Hoo whined and pounded on his hyung's back from his upside down position on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

"It's bedtime." Ji Hoo responded and he patted Jae Hoo's bottom.

"No~" The younger whined. Minutes later he squeaked as he was thrown onto the bed.

Ji Hoo smiled as the younger giggled childishly.

"Hyung...?"

"Mhmm?" Ji Hoo hummed in questioned while pulling the covers up over the little boy.

"When is Umma comin back for me?"

Ji Hoo stilled. His lips pursed in displeasure as he sat down on the side of the bed. Ji Hoo finished tucking the younger in before petting his head. "I'm no sure when JaeHye Noona is coming back."

Jae Hoo's eyes shimmered slightly under the dim glow of the night light. "Umma loves Jae Hoo, right?"

Ji Hoo's teeth clenched as he tried to keep his anger in check. He stared down at the upset boy. Ji Hoo leaned down and pulled the younger into his arms. "Of course Umma loves her adul."

"Pwomise?"

Ji Hoo squeezed the boy tighter. "I promise your mother loves you."

Jae Hoo smiled softly and nodded. "Night Hyung."

"Night Jae Hoo." Ji Hoo heaved a small sigh as he pulled the door to. He glanced at the family photo across from Jae Hoo's door. _Where are you Jae Hye Noona? Jae Hoo needs you. He needs a mother._

Ji Hoo shook his head and walked back towards his study. Images of Jan Di slowly taking over. _I bet she'd be a great Umma for Jae Hoo . . ._

* * *

So? What'cha think? Reviews please!


	11. Ch: 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, Jae Na, Hye Su, Akira, Amara, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.**  
******Warning:  
Note:** Alright! This is the new chapter! I hope you like! And It's LONG! Please Review!

* * *

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Friday: 07:02:25 AM**

"Sweet Pea, it will be okay." Jan Di cooed softly.

"I don't want to Umma." Rae Na pouted. Her plump lips pushed out cutely.

Jan Di tightened her jaw to keep from giving in. "Sweet Pea, Umma will come pick you up early."

"Hello Ms Geum and Rae Na." Mrs. Oh called out as she moved towards the two.

Jan Di stood and sent Mrs. Oh a firm look. "Everything will be _fine_ at school today Rae Na. There will be _no_ bullying of any type."

Mrs. Oh's eyes widened as she nodded her head vigorously. "Of course not!" She crouched down in front of the pouting girl. Mrs. Oh took the little girl's arms into her hands and swayed her front to back. "Everything will be great! We are watching Oliver in Company while roasting marshmallows!"

Rae Na smiled softly.

Jan Di rolled her eyes as the corners of her lips twitched upward. Darn puppies get her every time.

Mrs. Oh stood back up and cooed while gently ushering Rae Na towards the school doors.

Jan Di smiled her business woman smile.

"Ms Geum, I wanted to apologize once more."

Jan Di nodded. "Mrs. Oh, you have apologize consecutively for the last three days."

Mrs. Oh blushed. "I know." She looked down at her hands, lacing and unlacing them. "I just . . . you kept her out Tuesday." She smiled slightly. "I know she came back Wednesday through today. I just still feel bad."

"She stayed at home Tuesday because I wanted to make sure she was truly ready to come back. She gets back on her feet quite quickly. My girl is a big girl." Jan Di replied. "She's fine. Do your job correctly and there will be no issues."

Mrs. Oh bowed quickly. "Of course."

"Have a good day and stay sane. marshmallows and children usually equal disaster." Jan Di smiled sweetly.

Mrs. Oh laughed. "True."

"Good Day." Jan Di bobbed her head before turning and leaving.

**!~! Jun Pyo !~!  
Friday: 09:04:20 AM**

Junpyo heaved a sigh. He needed to calm down. But he couldn't. She was coming. His skin itched. His heart raced. His breath hitched. His cheeks flushed. Junpyo blinked and braced himself on the side of his desk as he grew light-headed.

"Sir?"

Junpyo shook his head. "I'm fine Jae Ni."

His secretary nodded. "Okay sir. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

Junpyo nodded. "If one of the guys come by . . . or a Geum Jan Di, or Amara King - show them in, right away."

She bowed deeply. "Yes sir."

Junpyo paced in front of his desk. Why was he so nervous? _Tea._ I need some tea. It'll help soothe. Junpyo walked over to the little mini -mini- kitchen he had connected to his office. He pulled out a cup, tea bags, sugar, and a stainless steel tea kettle. Junpyo place the tea kettle under the small sink faucet. He filled it with water before setting it on the one of the two eyes of the mini stove.

Minutes later Junpyo was blowing on the steaming tea in the porcelain tea-cup.

His left leg bounced. Junpyo was getting nervous.

"Mr. Goo?" Jae Ni questioned as she knocked, opening the door. "A Ms. King is here - you told me to let her in right away."

Junpyo nodded quickly. A warm buzz filled his body. She was here.

"I'm sorry I was late." Jan Di smiled. "Rae Na didn't want to go to school." She shook her head. Jan Di heaved a small sigh and straightened out the wrinkles in her women's dress suit.

Junpyo shook his head. "Everything okay with her?"

Jan Di nodded. "She's just a little moody in the morning, doesn't really like being the early bird." She smirked. "Though my little ttal is witty, albeit mean, enough to get the worm, even if she is the last one to arrive." Jan Di laughed while shaking her head.

Junpyo chuckled and did his best to hide the smile threatening to split his lips. She was just like him. That was a very good thing.

"So, where would you like to start?"

Junpyo smiled. He bowed slightly while showing her the medium-sized sitting area that was off to the side of the actual office desk and two sitting chairs that faced the desk. "Over there with a cup of tea."

Jan Di bowed slightly and nodded. "That sound acceptable. What part are we going over today?"

Business Woman.

Junpyo smiled. He handed her the steaming cup of tea before walking back over to his desk. He shifted the papers on his desk around. "Let's start with you . . . where would you like to open your first store within my malls." He grabbed a couple of papers and his laptop before walking to sit across from the woman in the arm-chair.

She hummed in thought. Her legs crossed at the knee while she opened her briefcase.

Junpyo set the papers down before placing his laptop on his lap. He opened up a new file and began to set up her account.

Jan Di's lips pursed. "Personally, I would like to start with only one mall. I want to make sure, people here are that willing to buy, before doing a mass opening."

Junpyo nodded. "Araso." He licked his lower lip as the nerves and wires in his brain connected, switched, and reconnected. "Let's start you in the main mall in Seoul." His lips pursed in thought. "If you do well, I want your name and brand in every store I own."

Jan Di gulped. This was huge. "O-okay."

"Nothing to fear. When I want something, go after it till I get it, and then I do everything in my power to keep it." Junpyo smiled, a business like smile.

Jan Di nodded. She didn't doubt that, not for one second.

**O.O Jae Na O.O**  
**Friday: 12:05:02 PM**

"I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice." Jae Na smiled politely and bowed slightly before sitting.

"Anything for an old friend." She smiled wickedly. "Though, I am curious." She giggled. Her glacial pearl blue eyes shined with curiosity and mischief. "What could it be that you need from someone of my skills."

"A woman."

"My word! You've switched genders and didn't tell me?!" Her eyes were wide and lit with laughter.

Jae Na scowled. "That's not what I meant!" She shook her head. "Honestly Akira," Jenna couldn't the smile on her lips as she continued, "When will you grow up?"

Akira bit her lower lip and looked off in thought. "I dunno . . ." Her head tilted to the side. "That was never really a job requirement." She winked.

Jae Na laughed whiled shaking her head.

"Okay, so tell me again about this woman." Akira wiggled her eyebrows.

"She is the mother of my bosses daughter."

Akira's brows furrowed. "Come again?" She blinked. Her eyes widened as a gasp fell from her lips. "Jan Di finally adopted?" A bright smile lit up her face. "Aw," she sang softly.

Jenna nodded. "A couple of days ago, a group of the children that she - Rae Na - goes to school with were making fun of her."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have a appa." Jae Na sipped at her tea before continuing. "Jan Di does not know who either of the parents are."

"Closed adoption?" Akira questioned.

Jae Na shook her head. "They left the baby on the steps of the adoption agency." Her lips pursed. "Rae Na asked Jan Di . . . but she doesn't know what to tell her daughter."

Akira nodded. "So basically you want me to find a parent."

Jenna nodded. "Either, preferably the appa."

Akira nodded. "But finding the umma will be a quicker lead to the appa than starting from nothing." Akira's lips pursed. "I'm gonna need some things."

Jae Na smiled. "I already have it." She winked. "It hasn't been that long."

Akira laughed and took the thick burnt yellow manila envelope. "Let's see . . . picture," She whistled while holding it up. "Shouldn't be too hard to find parents with these genetics." Akira shook her head. "Beautiful."

"She is, smart too." Jenna smiled. "I have her _birth certificate _and the agency that she was left at. A list of allergies - that we have come across in the last five years of being with here."

Akira hummed in reply as she flipped through the small stack of papers. "She was three months old when they left her on the doorstep?"

Jae Na nodded affirmation. "Yes."

"That's odd." Akira's lips pursed. "She kept her for a whole two months before giving her away."Her brows furrowed in thought. "What parent does that?"

Jenna shrugged. "That's what I would liked to know."

Akira stacked the papers back together nicely and placed them in the manila envelope. "I will see what I can do."

**;_; Woo Bin ;_;**  
**Friday 11:05:32 AM**

"Sir?"

Woo Bin looked up from his paper work. He furrowed his brows in concentration. "What?"

"You said you wanted me to notify if anyone looked into any of the flagged files."

WooBin let the papers fall from his fingers. "Which files."

"Birth Records."

His lips pursed. "Which hospital?"

"The one in Incheon."

Woobin waved him off. "Only look at the ones closer to Seoul." He picked up the papers once more and swiveled towards the computer positioned on the huge desk. He heaved a sigh before beginning to type.

The man nodded. "I know sir. But they were looking at records dating five years back."

Woo Bin stopped typing and looked up at the man. "Five years ago?"

He nodded. "Yes sir, that is why I wanted to bring it to your attention. That is not exactly normal, especially if they are not using a medical certified computer."

His brows drew together. "It wasn't from a medical certified computer?"

He shook his head. "No sir." He liked his dry lips and waited.

Woo Bin stared at the man before him. "What's your name?"

"DaeHun."

"Did you trace the connection?"

"We tried. The person either cut the connection before we could finish, or they knew." Dae Hun replied.

"Knew you were trying to trace them?" Woo Bin questioned.

DaeHun nodded. "Yes, sir. The system they were using . . . Updated and fast with a security system that would shame the government."

Woo Bin winced. "Great. I want them traced - keep a flag open for their system. I want to know who they are and their security system."

Dae Hun nodded. "I will sir."

Woo Bin nodded. "Good day."

Dae Hun bowed before shutting the door behind him.

Woo Bin pursed his lips in thought and reached for his phone. "Ai patch me through to Junpyo."

"One moment sir."

"Hello?"

"Yoyoyo," Woo Bin smirked as the other snorted.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He laughed. "Junpyo! You're no fun. And for your information, I am calling about work."

"About work?" Junpyo questioned.

"Someone with a high security system accessed the Birth Records files, and no they weren't using a medical certified computer."

"That's called stalking Woo Bin." Junpyo smirked.

"They were looking up records from five years ago.

Junpyo smile dropped. "Do you think . . . Jan Di is trying to find out about Rae Na's parents?"

"Not sure. How long was she with you?" Woo Bin asked.

"A couple of hours. We were finalizing her merger of sorts." Junpyo explained.

Woo Bin smiled. "Nice job on that by the way. It probably wasn't her then. But I've asked my people to keep an eye on it for the time being."

"Okay, thank you."

"No prob man. You're my boy, I got your back."

Junpyo chuckled. "Later."

Woo Bin continued to smile as he hung up the phone.

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**  
**Friday 03:26:13 PM**

Ji Hoo heaved a small sigh and leaned against his car in the early pick up line. He had bargained with his little brother on the pick-up time. Ji Hoo shook his head. Yes, he - the adult - bargained with Jae Hoo - the child - about pick-up time.

"Mr. Yoon? You are here early."

Ji Hoo bowed his head politely. "Annyeong Mrs. Oh."

Mrs. Oh smiled sweetly. "Jae Hoo was very good today." Her brows furrowed, "though he seems to have some separation anxiety. Especially towards Miss Choi."

Ji Hoo let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"May I ask where his mother is?" Mrs. Oh inquired.

"She has left." Ji Hoo replied cryptically.

Mrs. Oh closed her mouth and nodded. "I we notice any problems . . ."

"Let me know if it becomes worse." Ji Hoo answered.

Mrs. Oh nodded before walking away.

Ji Hoo frowned. Be pulled out his phone from his inside suit jacket pocket. He scrolled through the contacts. His mocha orbs stared at the contact titled: Jae Hye Noona. Ji Hoo's lips pursed in thought. Hesitation clouded his mind as he slowly lowered his thumb over the name. He brought the phone up to his ear and waited.

'_The person you are looking for is unavailable. Please leave a message af-'_

He pressed end as aggravation filled him. _It's not my job to raise your child noona._

"Hyung!" An overly happy Jae Hoo called out as he ran towards the elder.

Ji Hoo smiled despite his aggravation. "Hey."

Jae Hoo reached for his hand and began to tug him back towards the doors. "Come meet my friend." HIs eyes shimmered with happiness. "It's a girl hyung! She's pretty!"

Ji Hoo's lips twitched as the lifted upwards in a smile. He let himself be tugged towards the doors as the began to open. "You need to slow down. We might ru-"

_*omph*_

"Oh No! I"m sorry."

Ji Hoo kept his hands around her waist, keeping her steady as he righted them both.

"Oppa!"

Jae Hoo smiled brightly. "Rae Na this is my hyung!"

Ji Hoo looked down a smile already placed on his lips. His eyes widened as they shot up to the woman standing still in his arms.

"Hello, I am Jan Di, Rae Na's Umma." Jan Di bowed slightly and took a small step back.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Hello, I'm Ji Hoo."

Her eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side. "I ran into you at the mall?"

Ji Hoo smirked. "Yes."

A slight blush stained her cheeks. "Nice to meet you, again."

Ji Hoo chuckled and dropped his arms, once he was sure she had her balance back. "Nice to see you again too."

"Sorry . . . again, again." Jan Di giggled softly. She twisted to the younger boy. "You are Jae Hoo, right? I've heard very good things about you." She winked.

Jae Hoo blushed a deep cherry and stuttered out a hello.

Ji Hoo smirked. "And I have heard about you, Rae Na."

Rae Na beamed brightly. "Hello," she exclaimed cheerfully.

Jan Di laughed softly. "We might have to make a play date."

Ji Hoo smiled. "She likes watching movies about puppies too, huh?"

She nodded. "More than anything else." Jan Di shook her head.

Ji Hoo smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You cave first."

Jan Di cocked her head to the side in question before her eyes widened in understanding. Laughter filled her eyes as a beaming smile broke on her lips. "Nope, you." She bobbed her head in his direction.

He shook his head.

"Umma! Umma! I want to go see Jun!"

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "Say goodbye to your friends first."

Rae Na beamed brightly and waved energetically at Jae Hoo. "See you tomorrow oppa!"

Jae Hoo blushed and waved, "Bye Raerae!"

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head before sending a small wave of his own. His lips pursed. Jun?

"Let's go hyung."

Ji Hoo laced his fingers with Jae Hoo while heading towards the car. "I have to make a call."

"Okay hyung."

He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"WooBin, there's something you need to check on. Jun, that's the only name I have. Jan Di and Rae Na know him." Ji Hoo replied, ignoring the polite hello.

"Jun? Wait! HOw do you know Jan Di?" Woo Bin questioned with furrowed brows.

Ji Hoo buckled his seatbelt and started the car. "Daycare."

"Jae Hoo and Rae Na are friends?"

"Yeah," Ji Hoo replied. "I believe so."

WooBin heaved a small sigh. "Okay, I'll do some digging. But that's not a lot of information."

Ji Hoo smiled. "Can't do it?"

The other scoffed. "I never said that."


	12. Ch: 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, Jae Na, Hye Su, Akira, Amara, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.********  
Note:** Alright! This is the new chapter! I hope you like! And It's LONG! Please Review!

* * *

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Friday: 12:05:15 PM**

Jan Di heaved a small sigh. She felt inspired. She felt lifted. Life was going to start changing. Jan Di could feel it.

Something was coming. Something very big.

She didn't know what. Jan Di's hands tightened on the steering wheel. It didn't matter what was coming, she was ready.

Jan Di turned left, turning away from the business she worked at. Turned away from the office she sat in daily.

When feeling inspired, there was only one place to go.

The spot.

Jan Di's lips quirked happily. It had been a while since she had last visited the spot. It was a beautiful, peaceful spot.

A small wooded area that was near the park Jan Di and Rae Na frequented. Her and Rae Na had been playing, walking the trails through the lightly wooded area. They had moved deeper - Jan Di could still make out the laughter of the childern in the park when they stumbed on it. It was an open area hidden by vines and trees. She hadn't realized they had been climbing upward during their trek. However, somewhere along the way, they wound up on a sort of elusive spot with a lake.

Yes, others new about it. But many had children that loved to play at the park than go to see a lake.

That was another thing that made Rae Na special. She was different. Normal things didn't quite amuse her as well as others. An intricate mind - her mother had said.

Either way, it was the spot. It was peaceful and made easy to keep the mind open for new ideas. In her case, new designs.

Jan Di heaved a small sigh and pulled out the small towel she kept in the car. Placing it under the oak tree, Jan Di used the trunk of the tree as a back rest. Her eyes closed as she breathed in slowly. It was time to relax, unwind and design.

The world around her ceased.

Colors filled her mind in random order. A slow smile curved her supple lips. The pencil in her hand twitched as it rested against the sketching paper. With slow movements she opened her eyes and began to draw.

**!~! Jun Pyo !~!  
Friday: 10:09:25 AM**

Junpyo heaved a sigh. "You like her." He wasn't asking. He had known there was a chance . . . but it didn't lessen the impacting blow delivered to his heart.

Ji Hoo flinched and turned away from the elder's all to knowing glare. A shrug was his answer.

Junpyo frowned. "Do you?"

The other licked his lips. "I - I don't know . . . Part of me thinks it's just the fact that Jae Hoo needs a mom." He gave a wry smile and slouched in the comfortable chair.

Junpyo's brows furrowed. "She still hasn't come home?"

He shook his head. "No, and I have no clue when my sister will return, but this is ridiculous. I can't raise him." Ji Hoo heaved a sigh and groaned. His scrubbed his face with his hands. "He's not my child to raise!"

Junpyo eased from the chair and moved towards his friend. "I knew you weren't okay with this."

Ji Hoo chuckled mirthlessly. "What person would be okay with raisingchild, especially if he has no clue how to raise one, let alone if he's doing it right." He gave a strangled scream. "Do you know how many times a like in the mirror and wonder if I'm just screwing him up more than he already is?"

The taller eased down on the cushion beside the other. He pulled Ji Hoo to him and hugged him tightly.

Ji Hoo fell into the others embrace and continued to fight the tears that wanted to fall. "I don't want to screw him up." He whispered hoarsely.

"You won't. Jae Hoo knows you are trying your best. He knows that. That's why he looks up to you. He knows your human, but he also knows you did leave hi when things got tough." Junpyo soothed while patting the other's back. "It's going to be okay."

Ji Hoo groaned and scrubbed his face once more. "How can you be so sure?"

Junpyo shrugged, a slow shit-eating grin split his supple lips.

"I don't like that smile." Ji Hoo replied, smiling himself.

The other laughed. "We are F4. We can do anything." Junpyo leaned back against the couch. "You ever thought about going back into music? You were always less stressed."

Ji Hoo shrugged. "I know." He stretched his fingers. "Every time I see a violin my fingers start to itch." He smiled slowly - envisioning a violin. "Maybe I should. The business is under control."

Junpyo nodded. "I agree. That or go get laid."

Ji Hoo snorted and shoved the other beside him. "There's the Junpyo I know."

Junpyo smirked. Slowly the smile slid from his lips. "You don't want her do you?"

The other shook his head. "No Pyo. Besides I would never take something that was rightfully yours." He held up a finger. "Just remember she's human and not a wall in the way of your end-quota."

He nodded. "I know."

"I like more of the aspect of what she could offer for Jae Hoo." He gave a wry smile. "The little brat doesn't even realize how much of a blocker he really is."

Junpyo laughed. "There are plenty of girls out their that would love him."

"True. But I want to date, not marry next weekend." Ji Hoo replied.

Junpyo snorted. "So very true."

"So how is the dragon lady?" Ji Hoo questioned, changing the subject of a conversation they had already had many a times.

"Not bugging me. This just means she's planning something." Junpyo grimaced. "I'm a little scared to think of what she's planning."

Ji Hoo flinched. Her plans were never nice. "So no communication?"

He shook his head. "Which scares me more."

Ji Hoo laughed as Junpyo shivered. "Scares us all." He stood. "Alright. I've got to get back. There is a meeting later with the board." He smiled dryly. "I have a member that is spending more than his pay-grade."

Junpyo's lips pursed. "You too?" He shook his head. "Good luck. I've got to have a meeting and let all the members know they have a new member joining." He grinned wickedly. "It shall be an interesting meeting."

Ji Hoo laughed. "That it shall."

Junpyo ran a hand through his hair as the door shut behind the other. He hadn't known the other was harboring such deep emotions. _You've been gone for to long old friend. Neglecting your closest friends is not soemthing to take lightly._ He smiled sadly. _I need to fix this - with all of them. I've been more worried about my heart than about their hearts._

"Sir?" Jae Ni questioned. She bit her lower lip. "You didn't answer when I knocked."

Junpyo waved her off. "It's fine Jae Ni. No worries, I was just caught up in thought."

She smiled. "It's time to go, the meeting."

"The car ready?" He asked.

Jae Ni nodded and smiled brightly.

"Then let's go." Junpyo commanded.

. . .

"Is there anything I need to know?" Junpyo questioned from his position next to her in the elevator.

Jae Ni pulled out her day planner from her tote and flipped through the pages. "Board member 3 has a plane to catch at 3:30 - he's closing a deal, he can't miss that." Her lips pursed as she flipped a couple paged. "Board member 7 is the one that is siphoning off the top from account 2341A."

Junpyo nodded. "Okay. I want Ex-member 7's office cleaned out during the meeting. I want security ready to take him when I signal you."

Jae Ni nodded and scribbled down his instructions.

"I already have his replacement - Jan Di." Junpyo continued.

"What about ex-member 7's actual job?"

His lips pursed in thought. "I will take his position under my own. If one of the other members want it - we will go from there."

Jae Ni nodded.

"And jot down a little reminder to tell your boss you want a raise." He stepped out the elevator and waited for her. He smiled at her animated reactions.

Jae Ni's eyes widened. "Really?"

Junpyo nodded. "You stuck around. You're a good worker. I want you to stay here."

She beamed brightly okay. "Am I going in there with you?" She nodded at the office room with the brass 'four' on the door.

Junpyo nodded. "You will attend all the meeting from now."

. . .

"That went quite smoothly." Junpyo chuckled as he watched the two security guards pull a squawking ex-member seven from the meeting room. He turned back towards the other members. "I do not take it lightly when someone messes with my business. this business is my baby and I will protect her." His face stayed neutral, his eyes liquid fire. "Those who hurt my business will be dealt with in any way I see_ fit_."

The wide eyed members stood and bowed.

"I already have his replacement in the board. As for his job - that is open. For now I will take it." He paused and looked at the remaining six members. "If one of you want it - Prove it." Junpyo smiled lightly.

"Sir?" Board member 4 questioned softly. "Can I ask you who the person is?" No need to anger a tyrant.

Junpyo nodded, chuckling inwardly as the member four relaxed. "You can, but that doesn't mean I will answer." He turned and walked out of the meeting.

Jae Ni giggled. "If only they knew how much of a softy you could be."

"If you tell them, I might have to rethink that raise." Junpyo jabbed playfully.

She squawked. "You will do no such thing! Who do you think thwarted your mother away while you were traveling!" Her eyes were wide and fierce. "You can't really think it was that sad excuse for a fill-in, can you?"

Junpyo chuckled at her reaction. "He really was a bad fill-in, wasn't he?"

She snorted. "That isn't even close! A 'bad fill-in' doesn't even cover his skills." She shook her head. "You are never allowed to be gone for so long - never again."

Junpyo smiled.

Jae Ni turned to him as they waited for the elevator. "Promise you won't go away that long again."

"I promise." Junpyo replied with a smile.

**O.O Jae Na O.O**  
**Friday: 12:15:02 PM**

She blew out a long breath and pouted. Being single sucked. Okay, okay. It wasn't _that_ bad. But Friday nights. Now _those_ were bad. _So unfair! Jannie is going to get with Junpyo_. Jae Na heaved a long sigh. _And I'll be even more alone._

"Hey . . . what are you doing?"

Jae Na looked up. "Hey Sunni."

Sun Ah beamed brightly and leaned against the others desk. "What'cha doing?"

Jae Na shrugged. "Nothing." She smiled wryly. "I'm waiting for a couple of calls."

Sun Ah nodded. "So . . ."

The other's eyes widened in realization. "Y-yah! You don't care!" She gasped dramatically. "You're just here to talk about food!"

Sun Ah blushed. Her eyes widened innocently. She blinked cutely. "I would never!"

"Would too!" Jae Na jabbed a finger in Sunni's direction. "You scandalous twerp!"

Sunni giggled cutely. "I'm joking. Jan Di called. She said to forward calls to your cell."

Jae Na smiled. "She's going to the spot huh?"

The younger nodded.

Jenna stood and pressed a couple keys into the keypad. A beep was heard, signalling the transfer. "Alright, so what are you going to do with your new found freedom?"

Sunni shrugged. "I was thinking of going home. Bumpkin has been a little skittish lately."

Jenna grinned. "Maybe it's because you named your cat Bumpkin?" She egged sweetly.

The younger giggled and stuck her tongue out at the elder.

Jenna waved at the younger brunette and stepped into the elevator. "Don't stay to long sweetheart."

Sunnie waved sweetly. "Later Unnie."

Jae Na heaved a sigh and moved towards her car. _Maybe a quick stop at the coffee shop._ Her lips pursed. She nodded slowly. I could use some chocolate. A nice pick-me-up for a single woman. Ugh.

Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited in line at her _favorite_ coffee shop. They knew her by name. Heck! They had her order ready before she even had both feet in the door with her sunglasses on top of her head!

_Hello, my name is Kim Jae Na.  
And I am a Coffee-addict._

'Hello Jae Na'

_Give ME MY FREAKING COFFEE!_

Jae Na wailed in her head. A pout mared her petal pink colored lips. Today was so not going the way she had planned. I mean really? A guy needed to complain about the milk being low fat? he could just get a soy one? Come on! _FOR THE LOVE OF JIMMY CHOO HEELS! I WANT MY COFFEE!_

"The line is sort of long, huh?"

Jae Na shrugged. _Go away stranger! _She didn't bother to turn around. That would only give them further incentive to talk to her. And believe her - there was no need for any incentive. Jae Na wasn't interested. Unless he was like really, _really_, hot . . . Then maybe.

"Aw! Don't be like that hot-stuff!"

_Hotstuff?_ Yeah . . . Not interested. Not in the slightest. Jae Na wanted a_ man_, not a little boy. A gentlemen, not a playboy. She wanted to be wined and dined, cared for, spoiled. Yes, above everything, Jae Na wanted a man that would spoil her to the fullest extent. Jae Na heaved a sigh and stayed strong. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around. It will just make it worse._

"I'm talking to you!" The guy growled from behind her.

"And she would have turned around by now is she wanted to talk to you." A second voice quipped. Annoyance clearly laced in the male's voice.

Jae Na arched an eyebrow. _Now he sounds hot!_ She licked her lips and slowly turned. Just a peek. _OH! He's super hotttttt!_

"Besides that's not how you speak to a lady."

"Yeah! Don't talk to pretty lady like that!" A small voice exclaimed.

Jae Na's eyes widened as they dropped down to the boy at the older's waist.

He snorted. "Whatever, she's not worth it." He shook his head and stepped out of line.

"She is. But only an idiot would be to ignorant to see that." His voice was hard and clipped. Eyes narrowed, become gentle as they settled on Jae Na once more - ghosting over her features leisurely.

Jae Na's cheeks tinted at the warm brown eyes that swept over her for a third time. And if she was truly being honest, the kid was adorable too. "T - thank you." Her eyes stay wide, as a shiver coursed up her spine. It had been a long time since _this_ particular tingling sensation had happened because of a guy. A man.

"Hyung is always a white night for the pretty ladies." The younger boy grinned innocently.

Jae Na grinned widely at the slight blush that covered the other male's cheeks. "Any other tricks your hyung might be hiding?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope."

"Thank you . . .?"

**;_; Woo Bin ;_;**  
**Friday 11:45:32 AM**

He heaved a small sigh and leaned back in his leather chair. "No traces of a Jun?"

"No sir. I cannot find anybody with that name that Jan Di has stayed in contact with."

WooBin frowned. He didn't like that.

"Sir!" The techie girl rushed in.

Woobin's head shot upward at the sudden intrusion.

"Rae Na's name was just flagged." Her cheeks heated up as she connected eyes with the other tech in the room.

"In accordance too?"

"Hospitals."

Woobin nodded slowly. "Someone else is trying to find out about Rae Na's birth parents." His fingers drummed against the cherry wooden desk in front of him. His brown orbs glared at the screen in front of him. "Either Jan Di is looking for the girl's real parents . . . or Hey Su has decided to find her daughter."

"Sir, I've been watching Hye Su like you asked." The techie girl pushed up her glasses and sent another fleeting glance at the techie guy standing off to the side. "She has not done anything but shop lately. An entire wardrobe change."

Woo Bun nodded. "I want to know who is searching for Rae Na. I also want to know what clothes she is buying . . . and why." He shook his head and ran his fingers through the inky brown locks. "If she is changing her style to get back in Junpyo's life I want to know before she does."

The techie girl nodded. "The IP address is bouncing off of different cell towers in different countries. I've already written a program to try and eliminate the false towers." A blushed marred her cheeks at the feel of the other tech's eyes on her.

"Good job Tia."

She nodded, a soft smile etched on her lips. "And as for Hye Su's clothes selection . . . They seem to be a bit more business woman like. Not as much party-girl as she use to go for."

Woobin nodded. "Okay, keep an eye on her, and let me know what your program reveals."

Tia bowed before turning and leaving the office she had once barged into.

Woo Bin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You should ask her out before the guy on floor 3A does."

The other waved him off. "What did you need me to do?"

"Avoiding eye contact and changing the subject." Woobin smirked. "I thought we had a talk about this Jay."

Jay snorted and pushed at the thin black bar that connected his glasses together over his nose. "This wasn't about me."

"The guy in 3A Jay. 3A." Woo Bin goaded softly. His dark brown eyes sparkled gleefully.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Keep looking for this Jun character. If nothing turns up, then find someone to tail her."

Jay nodded as he jotted down a few notes on his pocket sized steno pad.

"I want to know who this guy is before Pyo finds out." he heaved a small sigh and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Pyo will freak out."

Jay nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

He smirked and twisted back and forth in his chair ever so slightly. "Work with Tia on a program to eliminate possible in the connection of who Rae Na's birth parents are."

Jay froze mid-nod and looked up to glare at his old friend. "Not necessary sir."

"Two heads are better than one." Woo Bin eyed his friend. "And I don't remember posing it as a question." He heaved a sigh and leaned forward. "We need to figure out of this is his daughter or not. If not, then Jun Pyo needs to be looking else where and not forming communications with Jan Di."

Jay nodded. "Yes sir."

Woo Bin smiled. "Thank you."

Jay bowed lightly before turning to leave. He paused at the door. "Does the guy in 3A really want to date Tia?" A light blush stained his cheeks.

Woo Bin smirked wickedly as he shrugged.

Jay pouted before leaving, the sound of Woo Bin chuckling filtered through his ears as he shut the door behind him.

**/*\ Akira /*\  
Friday 12:05:45 PM**

Akira snickered as she typed on the computer. _Sorry techie . . . you've got a long way before you can out-smart me. _ She smiled brightly as the files were unlocked and her location lost once more.

Like someone could actually track her down?

As if.

She wasn't on the banned list of hackers for no reason. It took not only great skill, but a great recommendation too! Of which she had both.

Her eyes gleamed as the light bounced off of her computer screen. Akira smirked as she zoomed through the files. Her latest program sifting through quicker than any firewall database would recognize.

Yeah, and the government wanted to ban her? They should be_ using_ her.

Four red flags popped up on her second screen before they began to download on her third screen.

_Beep. Beep._

Akira growled. _The little twerp is beginning to become a nuisance. _ Her fingers flew across the key board as she began to write another program rerouting her original objective through Hong Kong, Quebec, and Timbuktu.

She grinned. If the little techie wanted to play . . . far be it from her to keep her from it. Akira grinned as her computer beeped once more, letting her know the third party connection had once again been lost in _traffic._ _Little girl, little girl - you're not ready for the big girl's club._

Another red flag went up.

Akira's eyes narrowed.

Just how many children were given up for anonymous adoption?

Her lips pursed as the files downloaded. Once finished, Akira cut connection all together and waited.

_Beep. Beep. _

Akira smirked. _Little techie still wants to play?_ She stretched her finger. They itched to fly across the keyboard in tandem. She waited. The techie had spunk, might as well make it interesting for the both.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Akira smirked. _Close enough_. Her fingers pressed against the keys as she began one of her favorite programs. it held a hidden Trojan virus. It was a beauty. It destroyed the system from the inside out. It took for ever to locate and almost impossible to destroy without loosing valuable information in the process. Not only that, but for every gig it destroyed in _their_ computer - the info was downloaded to _her _computer.

It really was the perfect program. Really.

Akira sighed as she typed a few buttons, setting up the little video of a guy falling off a cliff. It was once of her signatures. Every time some tried to hack into her computer, before they realized she had all of their info because of their hack, she would prepare the viedo and send it to them before cutting their connection.

Her lips pursed as she leaned back in the swivel chair she currently occupied. Akira still had three hospitals to gather files from. A smirk formed on her lips. And now a certain little techie wouldn't be an issue.

She sipped at her chai tea before rolling closer the the desk in front of her. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the six computer screen monitors she had in front of her. Three on the table and three of the wall. Four hard-drives with 2 back ups each. on the table next to her rested three computers. Those three were special, they were used for her _programs_.

_Back to work._

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**  
**Friday 09:26:13 PM**

"Have you talked to Umma, hyung?" Jae Hoo questioned softly while rubbing his eyes. He needed to stay awake. At least long enough to here the answer.

Ji Hoo held back a grimace and closed his eyes momentarily. "No JaeHoo. I haven't."

A pout marred the younger's features. "Okay, hyung."

He smiled at the brave boy and ruffled his hair. "Do you have your stuffed owl?"

"His name is Eli!"

Ji Hoo arched a brow and glanced at the boy as they walked towards JaeHoo's bedroom. "Why Eli?" He questioned, pronouncing the English name with ease.

"It means ascending." He made a small *hoo hoo* sound as the stuffed owl took flight with the help of Jae Hoo's hand.

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "That is a great name."

The younger beamed brightly.

He smiled at the younger boy's current obsession with owls. It was adorable. Ji Hoo grunted as he lifted the boy up onto the bed. "Alright, it's time for bed."

Jae Hoo nodded.

"If you need anything the yell." Ji Hoo reminded the younger as he did every night. He tucked Jae Hoo under the covers and kissed his forehead. "Hyung is going to be in his office working. Okay?"

Jae Hoo nodded and yawned once more. "Okay hyung." He mumbled as he rolled onto his side and let his eyes fall shut.

JI Hoo heaved a sigh and turned out the light, the little nightlight came to life instantly as darkness flooded the room. He moved quietly toward his office.

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Friday: 03:35:15 PM**

Jan Di smiled sweetly at her daughter through the rear-view mirror. "What are we doing for dinner tonight Sweetie?"

Rae Na's lips pursed in thought. "Kimbap?" Her head tilted to the side. "Spicy Kimchi?"

Jan Di smirked. "Chose one twerp."

Rae Na giggled. "Spicy Kimchi!"

Jan Di smiled. "Alright."

"Are you off tomorrow, mommy?"

The elder melted. Every time the younger reduced to calling her mommy . . . her insides turned to putty. A secret she would never tell the younger - Rae Na would use it against her to buy a puppy. It didn't help she was already caving - those puppy eyes were going to be her death. "Yes baby, just me and you on saturday."

Rae Na smiled and clapped her hands. "Can we go out to eat - at the place with the fish? Oh!" Her eyes widened, her chest puffed, and her hand flailed in the air. "Can we go to the zoo after? Can we? Can we?"

Jan Di chuckled. "Breath sweetie pie."

Rae Na breathed in and out dramatically - for added affect. "Can we?"

Jan Di shook her head. Those damn puppy eyes were going to kill her. "We shall see."

"Can Jae Hoo come too? and Jae Na. Maybe Sun Ah too?" Rae Na rambled cutely.

"I don't see why not sweetie." Jan Di smile.d "_If _ we go." They were going. Her shoulders deflated. _Who gave you those puppy eyes?_

"Okay mommy." The little girl replied easily.

The elder shook her head softly. Her daughter was simply an enigma. _That stims from you not knowing her past._ Her shoulders sagged softly. _I wish I knew who your father was . . . I really do honey._


	13. Ch: 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, Jae Na, Hye Su, Akira, Amara, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.********  
Note:** Alright! This is the new chapter! I hope you like! And It's LONG! Please Review!

Note || I know it had been a little while. College is tough . . . What can I say? Thank you for your patience!

* * *

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Monday: 06:05:15 AM**

Jan Di groaned and stretched.

Monday.

Everyone hated Mondy. It was a right of passage to hate Mondays. If you didn't hate Mondays you were simply not _cool_.

Jan Di slowly sat up. Her hand came down heavily on the blaring alarm clock.

That was another thing.

If you didn't hate alarm-clocks. You were an out-cast. No other way around it

"Mommy?"

Jan Di smiled sweetly and held her arms open. It was to early to open her eyes. She would . . . Eventually.

"Mommy is it time for school yet?"

Jan Di smiled and hummed in reply.

Rae Na smiled. "Can I wear my new outfit?"

"The one you got with Jae Hoo?" Jan Di questioned softly.

Rae Na nodded and clapped her hands. "Can Jae Hoo come over for dinner one night?"

Jan Di grimaced out a smile. "I'm not sure. We will see."

Rae Na nodded, not pressing any further.

She smiled as she watched her daughter. There were times where she acted much older than she was.

"Mommy! Do you know what happens in two weeks?" Rae Na's eyes widened, shimmering brightly.

Jan Di pursed her lips while feigning innocence. "No." She tilted her head to the side. "Should I?"

Rae Na gasped in horror. "MOMMY!" Her lower lip quivered slightly. "How could you forget my birthday coming up!"

Jan Di chuckled. "Ohhh, I didn't forget." She fought the smile. "I just thought we'd skip it this year."

"SKIP IT?" Rae Na shrieked in horror. She shook her head quickly. The black curls bounced and swayed.

Jan Di laughed. "Okay! okay! No skipping." She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Come on, It's school time."

**!~! Jun Pyo !~!  
Monday: 10:09:25 AM**

Junpyo heaved a sigh and sipped at his black coffee. Before him, strung out across the rectangular table - off to the side of his penthouse office - were blue prints for every mall he owned.

"Dude? Did you even go home?"

Junpyo shook his head. "No. I've been trying to get everything in order for Jan Di to look at."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep - at least a little."

"Is there something you wanted?" Junpyo questioned.

He grinned. "I can't come just to visit a dear old friend?"

"No Woo Bin you can't." Junpyo smirked.

Woo Bin heaved a sigh. "You wound me." He chuckled at the annoyed look the other shot him. "Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender. "I came with some news."

"Good?"

"That's up to interpretation."

Junpyo frowned. "What is it?"

"Some one has been looking into Rae Na's background." He paused while his lips pursed. "Well, someone is trying to look into her background - but considering Hye Su gave no information, tracking down has been iffy."

"Why do you say iffy?"

Woo Bin smiled. "I've ran into this hacker only once before."

Junpyo nodded absent-mindedly and continued to flip through the layouts on the table.

"She beat me."

Junpyo froze and turned - giving the other his full attention. "What?"

Woo Bin nodded. "She beat me. I fell into a trap I didn't even see coming and that never happens." He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm at the top. A mafian leader who got his ass schooled by a girl he's never seen."

Junpyo chuckled. "Loosing your touch?"

Woo Bin snorted. "I didn't say that."

"So what are you going to do?"

Woo Bin grinned like a child. "I'm going to put a couple bugs on her. About three decoys and a real one." He shrugged. "Let her do the work for me."

Junpyo nodded. "Okay. That all?"

"I've been watching Hye Su."

Junpyo's hands flexed as his jaw tightened. "Yeah?"

"She's buying a new wardrobe." Woo Bin supplied.

"Geat." He grimaced. "She's not going to leave me alone is she?"

Woo Bin shook his head. "I don't think so."

**O.O Jae Na O.O**  
**Friday: 12:55:02 PM**

She blinked innocently while waiting for the other to give her his name.

He grinned stoically. "Ji Hoo."

"Jae Na." She smiled brightly and turned to the younger. "And you? My handsome Knight?"

"J - Jae Hoo."

Jae Na's eyes sparkled. "Oh! I love that name!" She held out her hand and shook hands the with smaller. "Thank you so very much for sticking up for my and caring about my honor."

Jae Hoo beamed brightly. "No problem!"

"Next!"

Jae Na twisted around and stepped up to the counter. Had the line really moved that quickly since she had said hello?

"Ah! Miss Jaejae."

Jae Na faux-glared. "You are the only one that calls me that." She smiled at the elder man. "I have told you many times. I am not a bird."

The elderly man laughed. "Your voice is high but soothing. You are always cheerful. And If I am correct on occasion you do come flitting in and out."

Her cheeks colored sweetly. She heaved a sigh. "Fine! But I want on the record that I do not eat like a bird."

The elderly man laughed easily and nodded. "Of course! My darling wife is still looking for the most suitable man."

"Oh! I bet she is." Jae Na smiled brightly while giving the other her money and taking the offered cup and little brown bag filled with sweets. "Thank you!"

"Later Jaejae."

Rae Na waved before making her way towards the door. A sinking feeling coiled in her chest as she kept herself from looking back. A sad smile covered her lips. _He had a child with him - he's probably already taken. _ Her shoulders sagged. _The good ones usually are_. Dammit!

"Wait! Pretty Lady!"

Jae Na twisted around. _Pretty Lady?_ A smile bloomed on her face as she was greeted with the site of Jae Hoo running towards her. "Hi!" She giggled as the younger wrapped his arms around her legs - a lower thing arm hug. Jae Na's eyes sparkled as she patted his head before carding her fingers through the silky strands. She looked up at the taller male slowly making his way closer. "Hello again."

**;_; Woo Bin ;_;**  
**Monday: 11:40:52 AM**

"So you lost her once more?"

She heaved a small sigh and nodded. Her shoulders sagged as her lips formed a pout.

Woo Bin chuckled. "You don't have to look like you just accidentally kicked a puppy."

The techie girl glared softly. "I just don't understand how I keep loosing her!" She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "t doesn't really make any sense." Tia huffed and crossed her arms.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "It's fine."

She squawked while jabbing a finger at him. "You know her!"

Woo Bin shrugged. "I've run into her traps a couple of times before. That is why I told you to work with Jay." He shook his head. "She is to brilliant for one hacker." He pointed at both of them. "i have the ut-most faith in both of you. But, she is far better."

Jay grumbled. "Then why try and follow her."

Woo Bin grinned brightly. "Because she will find the information we are looking for."

Tia tilted her head to the side. "You want us to bug her don't you?"

"More of a series of bugs." Woo Bin answered.

Jay smiled. "That way if she finds one, the other is simply activated and continues to track her searches."

Woo Bin nodded.

Tia frowned. "I'm good. Like _really _good, but I can't tell you if she is going to use the same proxy every time." She groaned and rubbed at her temples. "Her server is most likely the same. But if she is rerouting and letting different proxies get the commands and _then_ rerouting them . . ." Tia shrugged.

Woo Bin heaved a sigh. "Jay I want you to write a program that tracks her style."

Jay nodded. "Okay. I'll start that while Tia starts a program for the bugs."

Tia waved cutely before exiting Woo Bin's office and heading back to her own. "Bubye!"

Woo Bin smiled. "You asked her out yet?"

Jay rolled his eye and crossed his arms defensively. "Have you stopped crushing on a hacker you've never seen before?"

Woo Bin laughed. "What can I say?" He shrugged. "It's sexy."

"I know. Smart women are sexy." Jay chuckled.

Woo Bin nodded. "Alright, we both have work. And keep and eye on Hye Su."

Jay mock saluted him before leaving.

**/*\ Akira /*\  
Monday: 11:05:45 AM**

Akira giggled softly as her computer beeped.

Someone was trying to be cute and set up a some bugs.

Cause she wouldn't have made a program that could spot hidden bugs there were linked together in a fail safe program?

Akira shook her head. Who ever this was, they were newbies. Had to be.

_Beep._

Akira rolled her eyes and pressed enter.

Fine.

Techie wouldn't leave her alone.

Wouldn't let her be.

Thought she could get into her program and track.

So be it.

She smiled as the right screen beeped twice and a small screen popped up. Akira smiled and flexed her fingers before typing in the starter code.

_Beep._

Akira hummed softly before pressing enter.

The screen went dark before her favorite phrase blinked across the once black screen.

Program Installed. Virus Awakened.

Akira leaned back and watched as the program code scrolled across her screen at super speed.

The left screen beeped as the screen lit up.

Download Starting.

Akira grinned darkly as she watched whatever information was on the Techie's computer begin to download.

Stuff it Hacker.

Akira stood and walked away from the computer. Her smile soured, unfortunately it was time to quit having fun at work and go eat lunch with her mother. Her shoulders sagged. Couldn't she just break into the pentagon again? It was easier.

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**  
**Friday: 01:02:13 PM**

Ji Hoo's breath caught at the image of Jae Hoo hugging the brunette - the fading sun behind them. _So beautiful_. He blinked profusely trying to clear the image from his head. It wasn't working. Ji Hoo walked closer.

"Hello." Her soothing voice slid over him like warm honey.

Addictive. He he wanted to give the enriching sound a description. Not that addictive did it justice. Alluring. Sexy. And so much more.

A tingle crawled up his spine. "Hello."

What was this feeling?

His brows furrowed in confusion. Ji Hoo stood frozen, this had never happened before.

Well, that's not true. It was very possible it had happened before. However, Ji Hoo had always been focused on Jae Hoo.

This was the first time he had actually not been able to take his eyes away from the girl.

"Jae Hoo wanted to know if you'd eat with us?" His voice stayed strong as he spoke. That impressed him. It was the first time he'd had to focus on not looking like an idiot. Normally it came easy. There was no pressure.

This was different.

She was different.

Jae Na smiled while holding up the little baggie filled with sweets. "Well then, where are we eating?"

Jae Hoo whooped loudly and pumped his hand into the air. "Hyung can we go to the park and eat?" He blinked innocently.

Ji Hoo glanced over at Jae Na - who nodded in consent - before nodding at the younger.

Jae Hoo whooped again before linking hands with Jae Na and pulling her towards the proferred park.

He smiled widely as the woman laughed softly and let the boy pull her around. Ji Hoo chuckled softly. "You are not supposed to yank a pretty lady around."

Jae Hoo came to a halt. His eyes shimmery and wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Jae Hoo sniffled. "I - I didn't mean too!"

"Shhh." She cooed softly. Jae Na dropped down to her haunches - an impressive feat in heels - and tapped his nose with her index finger. "No crying." She smiled sweetly while tilting her head to the side. "I'm okay - no damage. Perfectly healthy."

Jae Hoo sniffled once more while nodding.

She stood up to her full height once more. With a grin she held out her hand and waited. "How about we walk together?"

He smiled brightly and nodded quickly.

Ji Hoo smiled at the two as Jae Hoo held his hand and her's.

The three walked together towards the park.

"Aw~"

Ji Hoo slowed to a stop as his arm was grabbed by an elderly lady.

"All three have got to be the cutest family I have ever seen" She smiled brightly - her wrinkles becoming prominent. She looked down at the smiled Jae Hoo and leaned closer. "You be good for your mommy and daddy, okay?"

Ji Hoo went to open his mouth - but Jae Hoo beat him to it.

"I will!" His eyes sparkled brightly.

He glanced at Jae Na - who's eyes were wide.

"And you two." She pointed at Ji hoo and Jae Na. "Stay together and tough it out. Every marriage has fights. But it is the love that brought you together that will keep you together." She smiled brightly before disappearing just ask quickly as she had come.

Ji Hoo swallowed and blinked in confusion. _What was that?_

Jae Na giggled softly while Jae Hoo tugged on their hands. "Let's go!" He whined. "I wanna eat at the park!" She didn't fight the smile that covered her lips. "Let's go _daddy_." She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed once more.

Ji Hoo chuckled softly and let the younger tug him towards the park.


	14. Ch: 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, Jae Na, Hye Su, Akira, Amara, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.********  
Note:** Alright! This is the new chapter! I hope you like! And It's LONG! Please Review!

Note || I know it had been a little while. College is tough . . . What can I say? Thank you for your patience! I know the phone number is weird . . . Go with it.

* * *

**~!~ Jan Di ~!~  
Monday: 09:15:19 AM**

Jan Di hummed softly to herself as she tapped against the steering wheel. She had just dropped Rae Na off at school, grabbed her morning breakfast of coffee with French vanilla creamer and an apple strudel, the music was happy and soothing, and finally everything seemed to fit into place.

Her daughter was happy. She was happy.

Today was going to be a really good day.

Jan Di smiled brightly as she waved to the outer secretary. "Hello, Sun Ah!"

Sunni beamed. "Hello! How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well." Her eyes sparkled. "I hope Bumpkin fairs the same?"

Sunni nodded quickly. "He is feeling much better, thank you!"

"Again, i believe he gets sick all the time because you named him Bumpkin." Jae Na proclaimed. She cackled softly at the playful glare that greeted her.

Jan Di and Sun Ah stopped. They stared at the woman before them.

"Something is different." Jan Di murmured.

Sun Ah nodded in agreement.

"What?" Jae Na questioned with furrowed brows.

Jan Di pointed at her long time friend. "You met a guy."

Sun Ah gasped before squealing and clapping happily. "Where? Who? When? How?"

Her dark eyes sparkled. "At the coffee shop."

"That's why he said I'm next!" Jan Di exclaimed suddenly. She laughed at the strange looks she received. Ushering them towards her office - Jan Di continued. "I stopped to get coffee and breakfast."

Sun Ah tsked. "We both know apple strudel is not breakfast."

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_, he said I was next. I had absolutely no clue what he meant." Her dark eyes sparkled. "But it makes since now. You walked out of the coffee shop with a guy - didn't you?"

Jae Na blushed and bobbed slightly. "More like they followed me out."

"THEY!?" The two girls shrieked, eyes wide in shock.

Her blush intensified. "Not like that!" She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Yah!"

The other two giggled.

"Explain," Jan Di demanded, her eyes lit with mischief.

"A guy and . . . I think his little brother." Jae Na's brows furrowed as she recalled the memory to the fore-front. "Atleast I believe it was his little brother." She shrugged. "The little boy called him _hyung_ not _appa_." Jae Na's lips puckered. "but the did look a lot alike."

"Wow!" Jan Di grinned. "If I had known you wanted a child - I would have let you borrow Rae Na a long time ago." She giggled at the glare she received. "What?"

Jae Na giggled. "That's not it and you know it!"

"So what's his name?"

Jae Na swooned. "Ji Hoo."

"Ji Hoo?" Jan Di frowned. That name sounded familiar. But why? She shook her head and focused on Jae Na once more.

**!~! Jun Pyo !~!  
Monday: 10:45:49 AM**

Junpyo let out a breath and stared at the blue prints once more.

What if she didn't like them? What if she hated them? What if she backed out? Jan Di hadn't signed a contract yet, nothing was keeping her tied to him.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the inky locks. Junpyo was going to die before he got his little girl if they kept going at this rate.

"Sir?" Jae Ni smiled slightly while holding up a small saucer plate with a cup on it. "You looked like you needed something to help you relax." She smiled softly and stepped into the office.

"Looked?"

Jae Ni giggled. "I came in here half an hour ago and handed you the Creedmen files." Her eyes sparkled. "You have to be working too hard not to notice a pretty woman."

Junpyo smirked. "Pretty?"

Jae Ni batted her eyes and grinned widely while batting her lashed. "I was being modest! We both know I'm beautiful."

Junpyo laughed once more. She was something else entirely. "Thank you."

Jae Ni smiled. "It is no problem sir. Just make sure to drink it completely. It will keep you going."

"I will." Junpyo replied. "Have you sent a call into Mperial Fashions?"

Jae Ni shook her head. "I was just about to though. You never gave me a meeting time."

"I thought you could read my mind?" Junpyo's eyes twinkled brightly.

She snorted unlady-like and waved him off. "Do not offend me." Jae Ni giggled softly. Her boss had been in a good-ish mood lately, she was loving it.

"Lunch." Junpyo supplied. "I want to have a calm setting - so it would be easier to do it over a lunch setting where we can sit back and relax."

Jae Ni nodded while jotting down a couple notes. "Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"Choose." He waved her off. His personal secretary should know what he likes by now. If she didn't, Junpyo needed to find a new one. "Make sure it arrives a minutes before her. I don't want it cold."

Jae Ni nodded once more. "Alright. I will get right on it and let you know their answer."

"That is fine." Junpyo replied. His dark eyes glared at the blue prints in front of him.

It was hard to concentrate. All he could think about was his daughter. He wanted his baby-girl. He wanted a little girl that could be nick-named 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

Junpyo heaved a small sigh and leaned back in his chair - leaning away from the desk in front of him. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth and worried it. He pulled on the handle that opened the thin small drawer the rested on the underside of his desk - above his legs.

Geum Rae Na.

She was so beautiful.

Junpyo smiled softly. _Do you think of me ttal? Do you want a daddy?_

**O.O Jae Na O.O**  
**Monday: 05:00:59 PM**

Jae Na bit her lower lip as she stared up at the brightly lit sign that housed her favorite little coffee shop. Her shoulders sagged while her lips pursed. Was it really healthy to be pining after a guy she had just met? Especially as much as she was currently vying for him. Jae Na shook her head once more and heaved another sigh. _Buck up!_ Jae Na straightened her spine and put on a queen worthy smile while trucking towards the door.

Even if he wasn't here, she wasn't going to let it bother her.

Okay, okay.

She wouldn't let it _show_ that it bothered her.

Cause . . . It would. It so totally would.

Why?

Jenna had a complete blonde moment. She forgot to get his number. Yep! Ding. Ding. Ding! We have an idiot!

Her shoulders slumped once more. Her smile dropping slightly.

"What has my little BlueJae so down?"

Jae Na smiled. "Hey Hugh."

Hugh smiled and leaned against the counter. "My wife will be plump upset if she sees you so unhappy." Her dark eyes sparkled affectionately. "Wanna tell Uncle Hugh what's wrong?"

"Remember the guy?" Jae Na questioned while looking at the pastry filled glass case.

"Of course I do. He followed my little Blue-Jae right out the door." His smile widened.

"I forgot to get his number." Her lower lip jutted out.

"092-230-5663."

Jae Na gasped softly and twisted around. A soft blush stained her cheeks. "J - Ji Hoo?"

He smiled. A blush of his own covered his cheeks. "I've been here waiting."

"Really?" She tried to keep the excitement at a minimum.

Hugh laughed. "Indeed he has. I was wondering who he was looking for." His smile widened. "It makes sense now."

Ji Hoo chuckled nervously. "I was hoping you'd come back." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad you did." Jae Na smiled.

"Here's your order Blue Jae. Mr. Yoon - your order.." Hugh smiled and held out the two orders. "We have more tables upstairs." His eyes sparkled. "There aren't many people up top, if you'd like to talk for a while."

Ji Hoo grabbed the tray and turned to Jae Na. "Would you like to?"

"Yes." Jae Na grinned widely and followed the taller up the stairs to the upper level of the coffee shop.

**;_; Woo Bin ;_;**  
**Monday: 01:28:02 PM**

Woo Bin frowned as he stared at the squawking girl before him.

She spluttered and cursed. Her hands flailed in the air if they weren't angrily perched on her hips. Her feet marched across the carpet as she paced. "This is unacceptable!"

Woo Bin held in the smile fighting to cover his lips. _She'd hacked Tia . . . Bad._

"How is this possible!" Tia growled out. It was rhetorical.

Jay chuckled softly - he was a braver man. "Tia, it's okay."

"No! NO it's not!" Tia snapped. A huff fell from her lips as she crossed her arms. "She didn't just hack the bugs."

Woo Bin tilted his head to the side. 'What do you mean?"

"She has all of our information."

Woo Bin froze. "Excuse me?"

Tia bit her lower lip while looking at the ground. "I really don't understand. What ever program she has not only killed our system, but took everything." Tia growled.

"I told you to be careful." Woo Bin reprimanded softly. He shook his head. "How much did she get? How much is _everything_?"

Tia shrugged. " The last two months worth." She grimaced. "I'd already taken everything else off and put it on the backed system." Her brows furrowed. "Well . . . At least that's what I'm hoping."

Woo Bin heaved a long sigh. "Hoping?"

Tia fretted. "I hadn't had time to do a sweep! I was going to do that this morning." She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." His lips pursed. 'I'm not happy." Woo Bin gave a half shrug. "You need to find out what she got."

Tia shrunk under the powerful gaze. "I know." her voice soft and tiny.

"If anything gets out . . ."

Tia gulped. "It's on me."

"I was going to say two weeks worth of pay lost, and you spend every waking minute tracking the feed down." Woo Bin chuckled lightly. "But if you're ready to go . . ."

"Really?" Tia's eyes sparkled. "You won't fire me?"

Woo Bin waved her off. "You've been with me for a while now. I know your workmanship." He smiled softly. "I told you to go after her. I knew her abilities. Now you've seen them." He held up his hand. "But don't fail again."

Tia smiled brightly. "She'll eat my dust!" She through a fist in the air. "Hwaiting!"

The other two chuckled as Tia marched out of Woo Bin's office. "She's something else."

"Yeah," Jay smiled. "She sure is."

Woo Bin grinned. "3A."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Woo Bin chuckled once more. "What is she doing?"

Jay stood at attention and moved to take his position in front of Woo Bin's desk. "She's a busy little girl."

"Is she now?" Woo Bin heaved a small sigh, a frown marring his lips. "How busy?"

"Extremely. She's bought an entire wardrobe. She's been looking at upscale apartments." Jay grimaced as he continued. "She has been hanging out with any of her _usual_ crowd. She stopped going to clubs. Unless you want to count Platinum Country Club."

Woo Bin arched an eyebrow in amusement. "She's been seen at Platinum?" He heaved a small sigh. "Is she a Member yet?"

"Many times." Jay answered. "I believe she's trying to change her image - completely - no she's not a member." He flipped through the pages he was carrying. "Her name is starting to appear on most of the Charities that Junpyo has given too."

Woo Bin pursed her lips. "Stop her. I don't want her at Platinum any more - Jan Di is also a member. Lay into them - give them some heat - Hye Su is not to join or Junpyo and Jan Di will pull out."

"Sir?" Jay frowned. "Can you speak for her?"

Woo Bin smirked. "Yes, she is about to join the ShinHwa Group."

"Okay, no problem." Jay nodded.

He heaved a small sigh, "Jay, I want you to see if you can get into the hacker's computer while Tia keeps her busy - I want a pick of this one."

Jay smirked. "Does someone have a crush on the hacker?"

"Go back to work Jay."

Jay laughed. "Finally! A girl you can't get." He grinned widely while ducking out of the office - narrowly missing the pen flying in his direction.

**/*\ Akira /*\  
Monday: 01:45:45 PM**

"Hey Babies," Akira called out to her computers as she walked into the office room in her apartment. Lunch had been horrid. The place was nice, but lunch with her mother had been anything but.

_Beep. Beep._

Akira cooed. "I missed you too." She groaned and shook her head. "_Yeah, this is why your mother wants you to go on blind-dates! You talk to your computers like they are real!_" Akira shook her head while muttering to herself.

_Beep. Beeeeeeep. Beep._

"I wasn't being mean sweetheart!" She tutted softly. "You know momma loves you."

_Beep._

Akira giggled softly. "So let's see what information you have gathered for momma while she was in hell." Her lips pursed as she clicked away on the keyboard.

_Song Woo Bin._  
_CEO of Black Tech Industries._

Her head cocked to the side as she looked at the information._ Song Woo Bin?_ Akira's lips curved upward in a smile. So this was the person the Techi worked for. _Hmmm_. She remembered him.

They'd had a little run-in before.

Akira smiled.

That was a long time ago - she'd been very young. But still smart enough to jest him at his own game. She had just started working as a hacker, barely dipping her feet into the ocean that housed the hacker people. Akira was gifted when it came to technology, something she had learned when she was a child.

The computer beeped once more, taking her attention. More information covered the screen.

Akira tsked. _You've been a very naughty man Song Woo Bin._ Her grin widened. They had practically given her all of the dirt she needed to ruin them. The Techie had been a complete snoozer. Just because the Techie had done a back up didn't mean everything was automatically erased - _the brat must not have had the time to do a sweep before my virus got in there._

"Let's see what you've been up to in the last couple of days." She murmured softly. She leaned forward and studied the information the screen was displaying for her.

_Kim Hye Su._

_Goo Jun Pyo._

_Geum Jan Di._

_Geum Rae Na._

Akira leaned back, her eyebrow arched in thought. The four most watched people on the techie's computer. Now this was interesting. Why would those particular names be searched for at the same time . . .

She leaned back in her chair for a few moments before turning to the computer to her left. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she began her search. Her lips pursed. _This needs to be narrowed down more._ Akira's brows furrowed as she looked up at her computer to the right - _I wonder . . ._

K I M - H Y E - S U - RE L AT I ON S HI P - G O O - J U N - P Y O

*ENTER*

**.!. Ji Hoo .!.**  
**Friday: 07:02:13 PM**

"Hi," Ji Hoo swallowed once more and stared at the woman across from him. His body shivered, nervous energy coursing through his body.

Jae Na grinned and sipped at her drink. "You really waited for me?"

Ji Hoo nodded, fighting the blush that stole his cheeks. "I . . . I liked spending time with you. Jae Hoo too."

"How are you two related?" Jae Na questioned. She might as well get that out of the way. If not, things could get a little sticky.

Ji Hoo smiled. "My nephew."

"Aw! He is so adorable and lucky to have a big brother like you." Jae Na cooed. She took a bite of her strudel, doing her best to not stare at the Grecian before her. His supple lips were going to be the end of her. They really were.

He chuckled softly. "Thank you."

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ji Hoon glanced down at his phone. His brows furrowed. A gasp fell from his lips while he stood abruptly. "I - I'm sorry!"

Her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"We've been talking for over two hours." Ji Hoo grabbed his stuff made a dead end shuffle motion. "I really am sorry. I have to get ho-"

Jae Na stood and squeezed his arm. "Go home to Jae Hoo. Can I text you later?" Her wide eyes blinked innocently, shinning with affection.

"I would like." Ji Hoo grinned. He moved closer and cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb ran over her high cheek bone. "I'd really like that."

Jae Na blushed. "Okay," she whispered softly. "Bye."

Ji Hoo grinned and waved before jetting off.


	15. Ch: 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this drama. **Rae Na. Jae Min, Jae Na, Hye Su, Akira, Amara, JaeHoo are mine. Jan Di's company is also mine.********  
Note:** Alright! This is the new chapter! I hope you like! And It's LONG! Please Review!

Note || I know it had been a little while. College is tough . . . What can I say? Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Jan Di shifted, figiting with her suit jacket once more. She hated it, but alas, to fit into the society of the business world - suit jackets were a must. Jan Di squared her shoulders and flattened out her erratic hair - it had a mind of its own when she needed it the most. She watched as the floor level numbers flashed - the elevator was lowering to her level. Jan Di eyes her _lack _of make-up throught the silver doors. It wasn't that she needed make-up, cause she didn't; every now and then it was nice.

_Ding._

Jan Di bit her lower lip before stepping in. She heaved a small sigh and stood in the center of the elevator.

"Which floor miss?"

Jan Di smiled. "25." She bowed slightly in thanks before going quiet once more. She bit her lower lip and smoothed out her outfit once more. Her hand tightened on the briefcase. _Everything will be fine. stay in business mode and keep everything out on the table._

_Ding. Ding._

Jan Di looked up at the row of numbers positioned at the top of the elevator. _Level 25._ She heaved a small sigh. _Here we go!_ Jan Di smiled to the elevator bellman. "Have a good day."

"You too Miss."

Jan Di bit her lower lip and edged down the hall. It was, for a lack of words, intimidating. The floors were a dep cherry wooden as far as could be seen, the feeling that each office had carpet instead lurked in the back of her mind. As she stepped off the elevator a foray greeted her, housing a circular table with a an aray of flowers, as a greeting she presumed. The foray was circular shaped with three separated halways diviated from making it a perfect half circle.

_Stay straight._

Jan Di nodded to herself. At least she remembered that much. So, here she was. Still edging down the hallway, cringed with each echoed clack of her heels. Why did corporations always have non-carpeted flooring? Her shoulders eased back as the hallway opened up leading to what she would describe as a forway slash waiting area - receptionist included.

"Hello."

Jan Di smiled and moved closer. "Hello. A Miss Geum for Mr. Goo." She bowed politely and waited.

"Oh! You are a bit early."

Jan Di glanced down at her watch. _Was she? No._ "I was informed to be here at 12."

The receptionist frowned. "One moment." She slid back from her chair and walked to one of the three doors that were located behind her.

Omnious.

Moments later the receptionish returned with another smiling woman.

"Ms. Geum. Or do you prefer another name?" She smiled widely. "My name is Jae Ni." She bowed slightly.

She bowed in return. "Hello Jae Ni, Jan Di is just fine." Her brows furrowed. "Am I early?"

"Oh, heavens no. I got a couple of the numbers mixed up." Jae Ni waved it off. "It's what happens when Junpyo has me doing more than three things at once." She winked while holding out her arm. "Please, come."

Jan Di smiled. The place was intimidating, but the people were not, so far. "Who are located in the other two offices?"

"Junpyo's sister - Vive President Goo Jun Hee - is in the office to your right. Their mother - President Kang - is in the office to the left. And of course President Jun Pyo is straight back." Jae Ni smiled and held the door open. She giggled softly at the look she received. "I run interference - that is why my office is through this door." She pointed to her left, "personal kitchen and bathroom." She pointed straight back, "President Jun Pyo."

Jan Di nodded. "This place is designed . . ."

"Interestingly?" Her eyes sparkled. "Yes, I know." She urged the woman forward. "A good friend of Jun Pyo's - Woo Bin, owns a construction company." _Among other things._ Jae Ni paused in her speech to knock on the door.

"Cause I didn't know it was you?" Junpyo called out.

Jan Di held back a giggle.

"I was being polite cause we have a guest." Jae Ni jabbed. "Next time I will just barge in?" She grinned, her eyes shimmering in contained mirth.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Woo Bin is hardly a guest - neither is any of the others."

"Junpyo - they would resent that." Jae Ni smiled brightly. "I meant an actual guest." She shook her head and pulled Jan Di into the office. "When was the last time you looked up from that paperwork to glance at the clock."

Junpyo shrugged. "I'm working - not passing the time. Something you should take into consideration."

"As if!" Jae Ni exclaimed. "I do my work." She huffed while winking at Jan Di. "President Goo."

Junpyo heaved a small sigh and rolle dhis hsoulders while straightening his back. He groaned in discomfort. His dark eyes dilated slightly as he backed away. Had he really been that close to the screen? He scrunched his eyes closed before glancing down at his watch.

_12:02._

_Geum Jan Di._

His eyes widened as his head shot up. Junpyo's mouth ran dry as he jerked to a standing position. "Ms Geum." He bowed. "That was very unprofessional of me. My apologies."

"No, I refuse to take that." Jan Di laughed at the frown she recieved. "It was nice." her dark brown orbs sparkled. "It was nice to a different side of the business man Goo Jun Pyo." She smiled briefly. "It shows that you are still human. Sometimes that is a rare quality ina business tycoon."

Junpyo faught the urge to blush and bobbed his head. He unbottoned his suit and moved form behind his desk. Easily, and with a grace aquired from years of practice, he slid the jacket from his body and onto the back of his chair. "I can agree with that."

Jan Di smiled brightly. "I'm glad." Her dark eyes flitted over the food that had been placed on the lower coffee table. "Food?"

"I was not sure if you had eaten. Considering the time I called the meeting for, I wanted something here for you incase you hadn't." Junpyo coughed. Yeah, he sort of rambled when he got really nervous.

Jan Di's lips curled upward as she fought giggling. He was sort of adorable. "It's fine. Thank you." She eyed the asortment on the low table. "I wouldn't mind some of the kimchi." Her eyes sparkled at the bright smile that covered his lips. "It looks devine."

"Oh it is." Jae Ni giggled. "My sister craved this while she was pregnant." She laughed out loud at the look she recieved. "And this restuarant was the only place she'd get her's from."

Jan Di chuckled. "I know the feeling."

Junpyo's smile dropped. She knew the feeling? _Impossible._ Her file had said she was incapable.

"Oh," Jae Ni's eyes brightened. "You have a child?"

Junpyo watched the quick flux of emotions that passed through the brunettes eyes.

It took everything in Jan Di's power not to wrap her arms around her stomach. A phantom pain stretched through her muscles. Jan Di forced a smile and moved towards the plush leather couch. "You will be eating too?" Her dark brown orbs catching on Junpyo.

He nodded, stunned by the emotion she was trying to cover. Junpyo moved towards the couch across from the other leather one that Jan Di was using. "I will stick to the gimbap, though." His nose scrunched as he eyed the kimchi.

"Whimp," Jae Ni taunted. She laughed at the glare she received. "He had a bad interaction with kimchi one time." She rolled her eyes. "He hasn't really let it go."

"It moved, Jae Ni. Food shouldn't move." He muttered in reply.

Jan Di giggled softly while taking the plate from Jae Ni's hands. "Thank you." She eyed him once more. "My daughter agrees with you on that subject." Jan Di shook her head. "It is nearly impossible to get her to try new things."

"Same with him." Jae Ni mused softly.

Junpyo grumbled as he watched the two chat at his expense.

"Okay, I will leave you to to discuss work." Jae Ni smiled brightly and bowed.

Junpyo shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. Jae Ni was a one of a kind secretary.

"I like her." Jan Di murmured after swallowing a bite of kimchi. "She's different."

Junpyo nodded. "That is one word I use for her on occasion." He chuckled and stood. He moved towards the table off to the left side of his desk. "I have set out a couple of blue prints for the main mall here in Seoul.

Jan Di set her saucer sized empty plate on the low coffee table. "Okay, may I ask why you have more than one blue print?"

Junpyo shrugged. "I want this to work." _I need this to work. I want my little girl._ "It made more since to have a couple different ones on hand in case you did not like the first one."

"Ah," Jan Di voiced her understanding. "Okay, let me see." She stepped closer to the to the long rectangular table. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the first blue print paper. Her nose scrunched. "I see your point."

Junpyo frowned. "Explain."

She pointed at the expanse of space next to the place designated for her. "I do not want to be next to this one."

"Why?" Junpyo questioned, keeping the smirk off his supple lips.

Jan Di frowned. "I do not like speaking ill of others. But I have met her." Her nose scrunched in distaste. "She is rude and spiteful."

Junpyo nodded. He already knew that. "Why do you say that?"

"I met her before I made a name for myself." She smiled softly. "Though I have to say she is the reason I became a designer." Her dark brown eyes misted over, head tilting to the side. "She wanted my designs."

"Well," Junpyo started. "I'm glad you didn't give in." _I would have never met you. I would have never found my daughter. Thank You._ He pulled the first blue print from the table and and ripped it in two. "How about this one?" Junpyo questioned while pointing at the second one.

Jan Di shook her head. "No, that is to far away from the major stores, most people hit the stores they want and mingle around a couple of stores on either sides." She frowned. "This one is not around anything."

"Understandable." Junpyo repeated the process, ripping the blue-print in two.

Jan Di giggled softly. "Too close to the food courts for me liking."

"Picky." Junpyo murmured softly. A slow smile covering his supple lips.

She blushed softly and looked down at her feet. "Sorry." she shrugged slightly. "I just have a vision."

"And you don't want to stray from it." Junpyo smiled. "I can work with that." He ripped up the third blue print. "What about this one?" His dark brown eyes gazed over at the woman. She was something different. A breath of fresh air. Junpyo liked her. She knew what she wanted and went for it - he liked that.

Jan Di hummed softly while lifting the blue print up closer to her. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the picture. "Yes," her smile widened. "I know the woman at Bloomingdales and Saks." Her smile widened. "I like them."

"Good." Junpyo nodded and put the blue print on his main desk. "I will make arrangments for tomorrow?" He looked through online itinerary. "The mall does not open until noon. Will nine be okay?"

Jan Di frowned, her lips pulled back in a grimace.

"Something wrong?"

She smiled shyly. "I will have Rae Na with me . . . Is that okay?"

Junpyo froze.

. . .

"Who is she?"

Junpyo held in a growl. How had she gotten through. "No one, President Kang."

"Don't be rude." Her lips curled in disgust. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "If I am the President - should you not answer me?"

Junpyo chuckled. "You are the president only in face terms. I sign the checks, every account is in my name, and I am the one meeting with every person that _I _want to do business with."

"How dare you!" President Kang hissed. Her hands curled into fists as her face scrunched in anger. "You will not talk to me like that."

Junpyo smiled tightly. "I need to make a business call." He blinked a couple of times as silence filtered in. He heaved a small quiet sigh and pressed the intercom button on his office phone. "Jae Ni, please come and show Mrs. Kang out."

_"Yes sir."_

President Kang screeched in anger as Jae Ni opened the door. "You ungrateful little _child_." Her eyes narrowd darkly. "You will regret this."

Junpyo waved her off while picking up the phone once more. "Hello. Yes, this is Goo Junpyo I need you to clear out space 205A on the second floor. Thank you." Junpyo leaned back in his chair. A slow smile spread across his lips. _I get to see my daughter tomorrow._


End file.
